To Protect The Dreams
by Adin Sharp
Summary: (Road Rovers/Gargoyles) It is time for the Dream Protector to fulfill her destiny...


ROAD ROVERS: QUICK STRIKE   
  
"The Silver Saga: To Protect The Dreams"   
  
  
Story by:   
Eric Sharp   
  
  
1ST ROUGH DRAFT   
July 07, 2000   
  
  
2ND ROUGH DRAFT   
August 21, 2000  
  
  
Road Rovers characters, names, situations and the Road   
Rovers universe are the property of Warner Bros. I nor   
this script are connected with Warner Bros. in any way,   
shape or form. Story contents, characters, names,   
situations and anything else associated with Road   
Rovers: Quick Strike is Copyright 1997-2001 by Eric   
Sharp (efsharp@3web.net) All rights reserved. This   
document may not be publicized or reproduced in any   
way, shape or form. It must remain fully intact and may   
not be altered in anyway. It is strictly used for not-for-   
profit entertainment purposes and is not intended to   
infringe on any Copyrights.   
  
  
"The Silver Saga: To Protect The Dreams"   
  
  
Scene-Introduction   
  
  
There is no background other than a Black Screen. The   
Road Rover Symbol (Barking Dog) fades in the center of   
the screen just as the words "TV-Y7 AV" fades in.   
QuickStrike.mid starts playing in the background.   
  
  
  
MASTER   
(VOICE OVER)  
There are many Rovers, and many forms into teams,   
forming a tight bond with each other. But few have exceed   
in the way that two teams have, in that they've a Road   
Rover Sub-Group. These are the stories... the missions.. of   
those two teams and the sub-group known as: Quick   
Strike.   
  
  
The moment the words, "Quick Strike" is said, the camera   
cuts to a city, with several vehicles coming down the road:   
The Land Striker (a primarily brown and tan van with the   
Road Rover Symbol on its doors with Cyan (a male   
Dalmatian Cano-Sapien (having a human body with a   
canine head, tail, fur, claws, etc.) and has white fur with   
liver-colored spots and has brown eyes. He is wearing the   
normal Road Rover Uniform) driving it, with Aurora (a   
female Brittany Cano-Sapien and has orange fur with a tan   
nose and has Brown Eyes. She is wearing the normal Road   
Rover Uniform), Tyron (a male Scottish Deerhound Cano-   
Sapien and has dark blue Gray fur and Gray Eyes. He is   
wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform) and Powerplay   
(a male Labrador Retriever Cano-Sapien and has yellow   
fur and blue eyes. He is wearing the normal Road Rover   
Uniform) as passengers), Cyctrons (a Blue and White   
Cyctron with the license plate reading: "Tricks", a   
completely Red Cyctron with a license plate reading:   
"Recoil", a yellow and white Cyctron with a license plate   
reading: "Sparks", and a completely Blue Cyctron with a   
license plate reading: "Sky-4" with Eldon (a male   
Dingo/Rottweiler Morph Cano-Sapien (That is, can   
Morph into any one of those forms). He is wearing an   
Blue Shirt and Black Jeans and have his sword by his side.   
He is currently in his Dingo form (Reddish-Brown Dingo))   
driving Tricks, Stalker (a human female with red hair and   
striking blue eyes and is wearing an red shirt and black   
jeans) driving Sparks, Dreamer (a Female German   
Shepherd with Brown Fur and a Black handle Cano-   
Sapien who is wearing a purple shirt with Black Pants)   
driving Sky-4 (aka Skycycle) and Skater (Being Dreamer's   
twin, she looks exactly like Dreamer and is wearing a blue   
jeans jacket, a white shirt, and blue jogging pants and   
boots) driving Recoil) and the Road Base (a Trailer Truck   
with Edward Franklin (EF) (a male Sheepdog Cano-   
Sapien who looks almost like Shag, except where Shag   
has a black nose, EF has a pinkish nose) driving with   
Goldenrod (a male light-gray Coyote-Sapien with   
green eyes, and wears a black shirt, black jacket and black   
jeans) as a passenger) while just overhead flies the   
Phantom Striker (a sleek black jet, with dual guns at the   
front, and triple engines at the front. At the nose of the jet   
and at the tail is the Road Rover symbol with Dama (a   
female German Shepherd Cano-Sapien and has Beige fur,   
and has Brown Eyes and is wearing the normal Road   
Rover Uniform) flying it with Blades (a female Akita   
Cano-Sapien, and has Red fur with brown highlights and   
has Hazel Eyes and is wearing the normal Road Rover   
Uniform), and Streetwise (a male Boxer Cano-Sapien and   
has fawn fur with white highlights on his feet, paws, chest,   
and head and has brown Eyes. He is wearing the normal   
Road Rover Uniform) as passengers), Adin (a male Dingo-   
Sapien who has tawny brown fur with white   
highlights. He is wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform)   
and Harlem (a male Collie Cano-Sapien with a blue-gray   
eye, the other eye is pale white, and has Reddish-Gold   
Bat-like Gargoyle wings. Harlem usually wears a Leather   
Jacket with a pale white shirt with black pants. On his   
right side is his multipurpose gun). They continue down   
this city street as the camera cuts to several scenes during   
the series:   
  
  
Eric transdogmafying into Adin, Bronx getting blasted,   
and changing into Eldon, Blades karate kicking a Cano-   
Mutant, Harlem flying high, Streetwise using his Super   
Punch power, Aurora becoming invisible, CANDACE and   
Joan being transdogmafied into Dreamer and Skater,   
Tyron using Leviation on a table, EF punching a Cano-   
Mutant, Cyan typing on a computer just as someone is   
sneaking up behind him, Goldenrod getting a drop on a   
hunter, Powerplay using his water power, Stalker leaping   
out of the shadows, and finally, Dama winking at the   
camera, before becoming Damage and attacking the   
camera, then the camera cuts to:   
  
  
A plain white background, at which nothing happens then   
Everybody leaps in from off-screen (left and right) and   
takes a fighting pose before the camera FADES OUT to:   
  
  
The Road Rover Symbol seen at the beginning. The Road   
Rover spins and separates into two, just as the words,   
"Road Rovers" fades in. One of the Road Rover Symbols   
enters the "o" in "Rovers". A moment later, the words,   
"Quick Strike" also fades in, with the remaining Road   
Rover Symbol entering the "Q" in "Quick". As the   
background music fades away, so does the words and   
symbols.   
  
  
FADE IN   
  
  
The words, "Over a million years ago..." appears on   
screen, then the words, "(This is BEYOND DEAD in   
dog years)" appears on screen before the words   
fades away.   
  
  
SCENE-Grandcanisis-Court   
  
  
This is a typical court room. Goddogs and various   
sapiens (but mostly dogs, cats, wolves and foxes)   
are sitting in the aisles, waiting. Hera steps   
forward as the door behind her starts to open.   
  
  
  
HERA   
(GREEK ACCENT, COMMANDING)  
All rise, the court is now in session. The SOMEWHAT   
honorable Zeus preciding.   
  
  
Everybody rises as Zeus steps out of that room, dressed   
in a judge's robe. He eyes Hera.   
  
  
ZEUS   
(THICK GREEK ACCENT, ANNOYED)  
Thank you, dear...I think.   
  
  
ZEUS   
(BLUNT)  
Anyways, what's the first case, my dear?   
  
  
Hera hrms and nods.   
  
  
HERA   
(INFORMATIVE)  
Right. This is case #1407890...   
  
  
HERA   
(STERN)  
The state of Grancanis versus Dreamscape.   
  
  
There is a series of harsh whispering. Hera and Zeus ignores this.   
  
  
HERA   
(COLD)  
Bring forth the prisoner.   
  
  
A doorway opens and Dreamscape (a male Vulpo-Sapien   
(meaning fox-sapien) who is wearing a fancy shirt   
and pants. He has gray eyes and is younger than   
when we first saw him ("Convergence")) is brought   
in with Aphrodite and Ares guarding him. Zeus looks   
down at Dreamscape.   
  
  
ZEUS   
(COLD)  
You have place in a plead of guilty, of   
all charges, including allowing three   
citizens being banished from Grandcanis,   
then allowing the former mayor, Zaro,   
now Zaygos, to unleash the destruction   
upon us all. In short, you've help   
destroyed three lives, three lives that   
could've stop this mess, and assisted   
with the death of many, including the   
destruction of Grandcanis. Do you have   
anything to say before judgement is passed?   
  
  
Dreamscape nods.   
  
  
DREAMSCAPE   
(ENGLISH ACCENT, SUBMISSIVE)  
Yes, I do, your honor.   
  
  
DREAMSCAPE   
(HONEST/EVIL)  
Yes. I did help Zaygos, and if I have a second chance,   
a chance to chose Zaygos or to stop him, I will help   
him and help him cause more destruction!!!   
  
  
Dreamscape chuckles evilly. Zeus frowns.  
  
  
ZEUS   
(STUNNED)  
You don't have any remorse for what you've done?! None at all?!?!   
  
  
Dreamscape frowns.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE   
(CONFUSED)  
What's remorse?   
  
  
Zeus frowns even more which causes Dreamscape   
to chuckles even more.  
  
  
ZEUS   
(ANNOYED)  
Fine. Prepare to place him in the Titans' pit.   
  
  
Hera smiles.  
  
  
HERA   
(EAGER)  
Yes, dear.   
  
  
Hera starts to leave with Afy who are dragging   
Dreamscape out. Ares rushes up.  
  
  
ARES   
(GREEK ACCENT, EXCITED)  
WAIT!!!   
  
  
Hera and Afy stops and looks at Ares. Zeus frowns as well   
and looks at Ares too.  
  
  
ARES   
(EAGER)  
I've a better punishment idea...   
  
  
Afy frowns.  
  
  
AFY   
(SNOBBY/GREEK ACCENT, UNEASY)  
I'm ALMOST afraid to ask...but what is it?   
  
  
ARES   
(DELIGHTED)  
STARRING IN THE BARNEY AND TELETUBBIES CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! It would  
rock!!!   
  
  
Afy eeews.  
  
  
AFY   
(DISGUSTED)  
Bro... SEEK help.   
  
  
Ares "bahs" and mumbles under his breath.  
  
  
ZEUS   
(BLUNT)  
Any other ideas?   
  
  
Artemis steps forward.  
  
  
ARTEMIS   
(SUBMISSIVE)  
I have one, your honor.   
  
  
Artemis points at Dreamscape.  
  
  
ARTEMIS   
(GRIM)  
This person is a dream killer. I have seen his work. And it's not good.   
  
  
Dreamscape smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE   
(PLEASED)  
Why, thank you.   
  
  
DREAMSCAPE   
(SMUG)  
I try my best. Really I do.   
  
  
Everybody ignores Dreamscape. Artemis continues.  
  
  
ARTEMIS   
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Which I why I suggest this: Keep him where his own power will harm HIM.   
  
  
Artemis points at Dreamscape and starts chanting.  
  
  
ARTEMIS   
(CHANTING)  
I BANISH YOU TO THE REALM OF DREAMS!!!   
  
  
Dreamscape blinks in utter shock as a portal begins to form behind him...  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE   
(SHOCKED)  
WHAT?!   
  
  
Dreamscape turns to look at Zeus.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE   
(BEGGING)  
PLEASE! I'LL TAKE THE TITANS!!! I EVEN HELP   
WITH GRANDCANIS! JUST DON'T LET THIS   
HAPPEN!!!   
  
ZEUS   
(SLY, SOFTLY)  
Too late, Dreamscape. Bye now.   
  
  
Dreamscape hears Zeus' words and turns around...  
and immediately the portal snares him. He   
struggles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE   
(IN PAIN, TERRIFIED)  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
Dreamscape continues to struggle, but it's no use. He's trapped.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE   
(THINKING, TERRIFIED)  
I'm being sucked in...   
  
  
Dreamscape is in the portal, trying to get out but can't. He screams.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE   
(TERRIFIED, SHOUTING)  
This can't be happening...NO!!!   
  
  
With this, the portal closes. The silence reigns for a moment.  
  
  
ARTEMIS   
(COLD)  
It's done. Justice has been served.   
  
  
Everbody sighs and smiles in relief. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE- Dimension of Dreams  
  
  
This is where all dreams (and nightmares) come from. It is   
mostly a swirl of bluish gray clouds, each leaving for a   
particular person. A portal appears and Dreamscape tumbles   
out of it. The moment Dreamscape leaves the portal, the   
portal closes up. Dreamscape groans.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE   
(TIRED)  
...Where am I?  
  
  
Dreamscape stands up, and looks around, thinking, before   
his eyes goes wide in shock.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE   
(REALIZATION)  
NO. I'm in the dream dimension! CURSE YOU, ARTEMIS! CURSE YOU!  
  
  
Dreamscape sighs as he looks at his paws.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE   
(CURIOUS)  
I wonder if my powers still work...  
  
  
Dreamscape focuses his energy at one cloud, and sighs as   
he sees he can control it. Suddenly, several more lines   
connect to more clouds. Dreamscape tries to draw them   
back, but it's no use. Several clouds (and their   
respectful connections to Dreamscape) starts to glow,   
and Dreamscape screams...in agony. Dreamscape collapses.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE   
(IN PAIN)  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! It's like a power surge...too much   
at one time, it's hurting me...gotta call it back   
before the energy destroys me...  
  
  
Dreamscape cancels his power, but the energy still   
comes into him, he continues to scream in extreme   
pain. At the very last moment, a idea comes to   
Dreamscape. He put his paws together and fires a   
beam upwards, which scatters the clouds, which   
cancels out the draining effect. Dreamscape lies   
there, his entire body smoking, before raising his   
eyes skywards.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE   
(SCREAMING)  
I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, ARTEMIS! YOU AND THE OTHER GODDOGS!!!  
  
  
Dreamscape screams in frustration. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE- Grandcanis: Court  
  
  
It is the same as before.  
  
  
ZEUS   
(PLEASED)  
Well, that's that.  
  
  
Artemis frowns.  
  
  
ARTEMIS   
(UNEASY)  
Not quite so "that's that"...  
  
  
Everybody looks at Artemis.  
  
  
ARTEMIS   
(BLUNT)  
I have a bad feeling if we give him time, he may find his   
way out of the realm of dreams and be stronger then ever   
before. Not as strong as a Goddog, but strong enough to   
cause us problems.  
  
  
Everybody frowns as a mirror glows and the images   
of Valiant, Gabnid, and Sophie appears in the mirror.  
  
  
  
VALIANT   
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Maybe, I can help...  
  
  
Zeus frowns.  
  
  
ZEUS   
(CONFUSED)  
Dad? What can you do?  
  
  
Valiant shakes his head.  
  
  
VALIANT   
(BLUNT)  
Nothing. But you can do something, my son.  
  
  
VALIANT   
(CERTAIN)  
You can create the powers, and then pass them off to a   
human worth of the power and responsibility that comes   
with them. That is, the ability to keep an eye on   
Dreamscape.  
  
  
Zeus frowns.  
  
  
ZEUS   
(UNCERTAIN)  
Are you sure, dad?!  
  
  
ZEUS   
(BLUNT)  
I mean to give a human such power...It just maybe unwise, that's all.  
  
  
Valiant nods.  
  
  
VALIANT   
(BLUNT)  
I'm very sure. It would work.  
  
  
VALIANT   
(PLEASANT)  
Besides, you and I both know that Artemis can't keep   
an eye on that scoundrel all the time.  
  
  
Zeus hrms and nods.  
  
  
ZEUS   
(TRUTHFUL)  
Alright. I'm putting my trust in you, dad.  
  
  
Valiant smiles.  
  
  
VALIANT   
(STRAIGHT FORWARD)  
Thanks. Now, let's get to work.  
  
  
VALIANT   
(BLUNT)  
Now, to find the person to acquire the powers.  
  
  
Zeus hrms.  
  
  
ZEUS   
(UNDERSTANDING)  
I think I know the person you might want for this...  
  
  
Without explaining further, Zeus leaves via a   
zap of lightning. Valiant frowns tightly. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE- Village  
  
  
This is a typical village. People are moving to   
and fro. The camera focuses on a young woman,   
sitting on a rock, and sighing. when a flash of   
lightning strikes before her and reforms into Zeus.   
The young woman almost starts backing away, but   
stops as soon as she sees that Zeus means no harm.   
Zeus sighs.  
  
ZEUS   
(BLUNT)  
Young lady, you've been watched by the goddogs,   
and we've witnessed your deeds, desprite of how   
unhappu they may've make you. We were impressed   
by this and offered this great power and   
responsibility to you and your bloodline.   
  
  
ZEUS   
(STERN)  
Will you accept this power, knowing that you must only   
use this gift for good and to keep the evil person   
known as Dreamscape lock up in there for all eternity?  
  
  
The young lady nods.  
  
  
WOMAN   
(SUBMISSIVE)  
I promise. My bloodline will do their best to   
keep this Dreamscape locked down there.  
  
  
Zeus smiles.  
  
  
ZEUS   
(TRUTHFUL)  
Then hold out your hand, and accept it.  
  
  
The young lady seems to hesitate, before holding her   
hand out. Zeus takes her hand. The moment that   
happens, some sort of energy flows into the young   
lady. Once the transfer is complete, Zeus releases   
the young woman's hands.  
  
  
ZEUS   
(PLEASED)  
That's it. You now have the power. Good luck, protector of the dreams...  
  
  
With that, a bolt of lightning strikes Zeus sending   
him elsewhere. The young lady smiles, as Zeus   
leaves. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE- Grandcanis: Court  
  
  
It is the same as before. Zeus reappears via a flash of lightning.  
  
  
ZEUS   
(BLUNT)  
It's done.  
  
  
Valiant smiles.  
  
  
VALIANT   
(PLEASED)  
Good.  
  
VALIANT   
(BLUNT)  
Time is now back on course...  
  
  
Zeus frowns.  
  
  
ZEUS   
(CONFUSED)  
But, the powers are suppose to be canines, felines and   
the like. The humans may not get the full benefit of   
using the powers.  
  
  
Valiant hrms thoughtfully.  
  
  
VALIANT   
(EXPLAINING)  
They can still use it in it's current limited   
version. However, there will come a time   
where the power shall show it's true form, at   
the same time that Dreamscape leaves the   
dream realm. The Dream Protector will be there,   
to stop him...in full force.  
  
  
Zeus nods in understanding, as the camera fades out.  
  
  
The words, "Present Day" appears on screen, for a   
few seconds before fading away.  
  
  
FADE IN  
  
  
SCENE-End of Time  
  
  
This is a area, that seems well kept. Several pillars of   
pure light can be seen, just outside a simple looking   
cabin. Valiant is here, watching the pillars,   
thoughtfully. Sophie steps out of the cabin, quickly   
followed by Gabnid, and they stand next to Valiant.   
Sophie frowns.  
  
  
SOPHIE  
(QUESTIONING)  
What's going on, Valiant?  
  
  
Valiant looks back at them.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(BLUNT)  
Can't you see?  
  
  
Gabnid and Sophie shakes their heads. Valiant holds up   
what looks like a piece of purple glass.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
This is a shard from the realm of dreams. It's happening.  
  
  
Sophie hrms.  
  
  
SOPHIE  
(CONFUSED)  
Shards? From the Barrier between the realm of dreams   
and the real world? That mean...Oh no...  
  
  
Valiant just nods. Gabnid frowns.  
  
  
GABNID  
(CONFUSED)  
Wait. If Dreamscape is about to break free, then does it mean...?  
  
  
Valiant nods.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(BLUNT)  
Yes. The Dream Protector shall reveal the truth form   
and the power shall increase.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(STERN)  
Then, she'll have the ability and power to defeat   
Dreamscape and seal him up in the dream realm   
once again.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(STERN)  
And all of this is happening very shortly.  
  
  
Sophie frowns.  
  
  
SOPHIE  
(WORRIED)  
You heard Artemis. Dreamscape might be slightly more   
powerful then the dream protector, possibly   
defeating her instead.  
  
  
Valiant nods.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(BLUNT)  
I know. But, as the saying goes, the cards has to be played as they lie.  
  
  
Valiant looks away from Sophie and Gabnid, and sighs softly.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(GRIM)  
And then, pray that we still come out on top...  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Grounds  
  
  
Deep in a large cavern in the earth is a lighted   
complex of buildings (shaped like fire hydrants)   
and clear tubing (that connects the buildings   
together). Sunlight also shines from above. This   
is where the Road Rovers base all their operations   
from.  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway  
  
  
This is a typical hallway within Mission Control.   
From this hallway, Eldon and Stephanie Spam   
Collie (Stef) can be seen walking down this   
hallway, hand in hand. Stef is a pure breed   
Smooth Collie Cano-Sapien. She is a mixture of   
light tan (a majority of her body), white (her   
face and paws) and black (ears and the tip of her   
tail). She wears a knee length pink skirt with a   
tank top which is a few shades lighter, pink   
running shoes which are yet another shade of   
pink. Eldon smiles.  
  
  
ELDON  
(NEW YORK/SCOTTISH ACCENT, LOVINGLY)  
What do you think of the movie, my dear Stef?  
  
  
STEF  
(SLIGHT CHINESE ACCENT, PLEASED)  
It was lovely, Ellie...But...  
  
  
STEF  
(SLY)  
I had something else in mind...  
  
  
Eldon frowns before smiling.  
  
  
ELDON  
(INTERESTED)  
Oh? And what's that?  
  
  
Eldon frowns as Stef seemingly disappeared. He looks around.  
  
  
ELDON  
(WORRIED)  
Stef? Where are you? TALK TO ME!!!  
  
  
As Eldon talks, someone is sneaking up on him. Enough   
light is shinning on the figure to reveal that it is   
Stef, and that she is weilding a sword. She smiles   
evilly.  
  
  
ELDON  
(FRANTIC)  
STEF! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
  
STEF  
(EVILLY)  
I'm right behind you, dearest...  
  
  
Eldon sighs in relief as he turns around to face Stef,   
but the look of relief on Eldon's face turns to terror   
as Stef swings the sword at him. Eldon falls backwards,   
so the swing slashed his shirt instead of his head.   
Eldon blinks in shock as he regards Stef.  
  
  
ELDON  
(STUNNED)  
Why Stef...WHY?!  
  
  
Stef doesn't answer Eldon, instead she does a "come   
here" motion with her left hand. Several others step   
up and stands next to Stef. They are the Road Rovers:   
Hunter, a male Golden Retriever Cano-Sapien, Colleen,   
a female Collie Cano-Sapien, Blitz, a male Doberman   
Cano-Sapien, Exile, a male Siberian Husky Cano-Sapien,   
Shag, a male Sheepdog Cano-Sapien (who when transdogmafied   
only gets bigger), Muzzle, a male Rottweiler (a normal   
dog), and Greta, a female Rottweiler Cano-Sapien. All   
of them, except for Shag and Muzzle, are wearing the   
typical Road Rover Metallic Uniform. Muzzle is wearing   
a metal muzzle and a straitjacket. He is strapped to a   
handcart. Eldon blinks.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SHOCKED)  
What? You guys too? Why?  
  
  
Colleen steps forward.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BRITISH ACCENT, STERN)  
Why, guv? Garret was right about you, that's why. You need to   
be put out your misery...NOW.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(GERMAN ACCENT, MACHO)  
Ya. Now, stay still Morph Boy, so I can bite you on the tooshie!  
  
  
EXILE  
(RUSSIAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
Da. You're going down, Eldon...and Blitz...Don't be Weird Boy.  
  
  
Blitz sulks. Eldon draws out his sword.  
  
  
ELDON  
(DEFENSIVE)  
Somehow, I don't think so.  
  
  
The Rovers looks at Eldon's sword, before drawing   
out their own swords (Except for Muzzle). Eldon   
frowns and readies his own. Hunter notice this.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, CALM)  
It doesn't matter if you allow us or not, Eldon...you   
can't hope to fight all of us and still expect to win.   
It doesn't work like that.  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(THINKING, CONCERNED)  
Hunter's right. There's too many...Way too many...  
  
  
Eldon's grip on his sword loosens. Blitz smiles.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(TAUNTING)  
That's it. Now, surrender completely and let the slashing   
of the heads and the biting of the soft mushy parts begin!  
  
  
Exile frowns at Blitz.  
  
  
EXILE  
(DISTURBED)  
Thank you, Weird Boy. I /know/ I won't be eating anything anytime soon...  
  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
  
ELDON  
(DISTURBED)  
Indeed. And that's coming from a fellow Weird Boy, too...  
  
  
Eldon shakes his head and hrms.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Now, while I would like to see you all give me a   
REALLY BAD Haircut...I gotta go. See ya!  
  
  
Eldon proceeds to run off. Blitz stares.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(ANNOYED)  
COME BACK HERE!!!  
  
  
Eldon keeps running, ignoring Blitz. Exile glances at the shadows.  
  
  
EXILE  
(COMMANDING)  
GET HIMSKI!!!  
  
  
Eldon keeps running but skids to a stop at the sight of   
Harlem, who also has a sword. Eldon steps away.  
  
  
ELDON  
(STUNNED)  
Baby bro, not you too...  
  
  
Harlem smirks.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(NEW YORK/SCOTTISH ACCENT, SMUG)  
Yeah, well, I always wanted to be a single child. Time to   
make my dream come true...  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(FRANTIC)  
NO! I gotta get out of here!!!  
  
  
Eldon runs, but soon runs into someone. He looks up   
and into EF. Eldon smiles uneasy...  
  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY)  
Et Tu, EF?  
  
  
EF nods.  
  
  
EF  
(SLIGHT SWEDISH ACCENT, FRIENDLY)  
Yup! So, you wanna die now or later?  
  
  
Eldon backs away, and sees himself surround on all   
sides by the Rovers, Stef, Harlem and EF. Eldon   
frowns even more.  
  
  
ELDON  
(DESPERATE)  
I can't run, but I can't fight either...What am I suppose to do?!  
  
  
Dreamscape appears before Eldon. Eldon blinks and   
takes a step back. Dreamscape smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(DISTANT, BLUNT)  
I can help you, Eldon...  
  
  
Dreamscape starts to chant.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(DISTANT, HONEST)  
Let your mind drift...Nothing matters anymore...Let it drift...  
  
  
Dreamscape finishes chanting. He smirks.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(DISTANT, CRUEL)  
And let it give me POWER...  
  
  
Eldon struggles, but it does little good, as golden   
energy flows from Eldon and towards Dreamscape.   
Eldon slumps in defeat.  
  
  
ELDON  
(HYPNOTIC)  
...Yes, Lord Dreamscape...I understand and I will obey your   
every command...  
  
  
Dreamscape chuckles mirthfully as he soaks up the   
energy coming from Eldon. Eldon drops to his knees   
as the drain continues, he is nearly completely   
under Dreamscape's control. Just then a female   
wearing a deep purple hood and cape appears, holding   
a staff. This is the Dream Protector. The Protector   
aims her staff at Dreamscape, and the purple blast   
knocks Dreamscape down to the ground, which in return   
returns Eldon's energy back to Eldon. Protector frowns.  
  
  
D. PROTECTOR  
(STERN)  
I /don't/ think so, Dreamscape.  
  
  
Dreamscape screams.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(FRUSTRATED)  
NO! NOT HER!  
  
  
Protector looks at Dreamscape.  
  
  
D. PROTECTOR  
(BOLD)  
YES. ME.  
  
  
Dreamscape grumbles under his breath. Protector frowns.  
  
  
D. PROTECTOR  
(BLUNT)  
Now for this dream to end before you dare to try to control it again.  
  
  
Protector looks at Eldon.  
  
  
D. PROTECTOR  
(APPOLOGETIC)  
I'm sorry. But this is the only way.  
  
  
Eldon blinks at Protector in confusion, before   
noticing that Protector is looking at the ground.   
Eldon looks down as well, as sees that his feet   
is sealed in celment. Suddenly, there's a sharp   
whistle. Eldon turns around and sees Stef ready   
to slash his head off. Unable to defend himself,   
Eldon can only watch as Stef swings the sword.   
Eldon screams:  
  
  
ELDON  
(SCREAMING)  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
  
The scream echoes. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Eldon's Room  
  
  
This has what a typical bedroom has: A bed, a dresser,   
a closet, etc. There are various pictures on the wall:   
One of the Wyvern Clan, Another of Harlem, One of Stef,   
Finally, a group picture, featuring the Rovers, Stef,   
The Wyvern Clan, Harlem, and EF. Eldon is in his bed,   
asleep, before he wakes up with a start, and starts   
looking around frantically.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SHAKEN)  
That...was some nightmare...  
  
  
Eldon takes a deep breath, still very shaken.  
  
  
ELDON  
(TERRIFIED)  
Wait...That was no nightmare...THAT was a nightmare   
in stereo surround! I wonder if having that cheesecake   
caused it?  
  
  
Eldon holds his hand up as he crosses his heart.  
  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST)  
I will not have any cherry cheesecake before going to bed.  
  
  
Eldon's stomach rumbles. He frowns slightly.  
  
  
ELDON  
(UNEASY)  
...Starting Tomorrow...  
  
  
Eldon leaps out of the bed, and grabs a robe as he   
leaves this room (And yes, he is only wearing boxers   
before he put on the robe).  
  
  
ELDON  
(URGENT)  
I hope Shag and Eddie didn't finish off the cheesecake...  
  
  
Eldon leaves the room.  
  
  
SCENE-Dimension of Dreams  
  
  
It is the same as before. Dreamscape is standing   
before Protector and a Dream Sprite, a mutt   
(Cano-Sapien) that is predominately blue.   
Dreamscape scowls.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(ANNOYED)  
You're one annoying person, you know that?  
  
  
Protector smirks slightly.  
  
  
D. PROTECTOR  
(BLUNT)  
If annoying you is my job, Then, I'm glad for that.  
  
  
Dreamscape sighs.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLEADING)  
Yeah, yeah. Now that you're gone and done that, can you leave?  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(INSISTED)  
I need to rest after this.  
  
  
Protector shakes her head.  
  
  
D. PROTECTOR  
(COLD)  
I'm not leaving.  
  
  
Dreamscape frowns tightly.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(INSISTED)  
Look. I'm weak after trying to get into that dream, I'm   
not strong enough to try something like that so soon   
after I did it once.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(HONEST)  
Go on. Get out of here. I'll behave.  
  
  
Protector shakes her head.  
  
  
D. PROTECTOR  
(BLUNT)  
Hmmmmm...No. I don't even begin to trust you. Not after what   
you did to my parents.  
  
  
Sprite smiles smugly.  
  
  
D. SPRITE  
(SMUG)  
You better listen to her, Scapie.  
  
  
Dreamscape eyes Sprite.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(ANNOYED)  
Shut up.  
  
  
Dreamscape looks at Protector.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(INSISTED)  
Please believe me! I can change!  
  
  
Protector frowns.  
  
  
D. PROTECTOR  
(COLD)  
You can't tottally become good. You're way too   
evil to become good. Besides...  
  
  
D. PROTECTOR  
(STERN)  
Why should I even believe you?  
  
  
Dreamscape smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLEASED)  
Am I gonna try anything in this state? No Way. I LIKE living.  
  
  
Dreamscape crosses his heart.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(HONEST)  
And I'll be good. Trust me.  
  
  
Protector frowns.  
  
  
D. PROTECTOR  
(COLD)  
You better be.  
  
  
Protector turns invisible until she completely   
disappears. Sprite smirks at Dreamscape.  
  
  
D. SPRITE  
(SMUG)  
Oooohhh, Scapie is in trouble wrouble...  
  
  
Dreamscape whacks Sprite upside the head.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(ANNOYED)  
SHUT UP. And leave me alone.  
  
  
Sprite rubs his head and blinks.  
  
  
  
D. SPRITE  
(CONFUSED)  
Why?  
  
  
Dreamscape eyes Sprite.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(ANNOYED)  
So I can think, idiot.  
  
  
Sprite nods and in a swirl of light and magic, he leaves. Dreamscape hrms.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(CRUEL)  
So I can think of a way to place that Protector in her place. For keeps.  
  
  
As Dreamscape sits here to think, the camera cuts to:  
  
  
SCENE-Townhouse-Living Room  
  
  
This is a typical Living Room. A young woman is sitting on   
the rug. This is Joan Copeland. She has brown hair with   
light green eyes. She is wearing jeans, a purple shirt,   
and a jean jacket. She is in a lotus position, with her   
eyes closed. Just then, another young woman looking   
EXACTLY like Joan walks in. This is Candace. She is   
wearing black jeans and cutoff T-Shirt. She is also   
carrying a pizza box. Candace smiles.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(FRIENDLY)  
Hey, Sis. Pizza's on.  
  
  
Candace notices Joan in the lotus position.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(SHOCKED)  
Oh, sorry. Didn't know you were doing the protector thing.  
  
  
Joan opens her eyes and stretches.  
  
  
JOAN  
(REASSURING)  
It's okay, sis. I'm temporary off-duty, for now.  
  
  
Joan hrms at the pizza box.  
  
  
JOAN  
(PLEASED)  
Alright, Pizza!  
  
  
Candace hrms.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(PLEASED, CURIOUS)  
So, what went on today, sis?  
  
  
Joan shrugs lightly.  
  
  
JOAN  
(BLUNT)  
Same old, Same old. This time, Dreamscape went after a Rover, tho.  
  
  
Candace blinks.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(STUNNED)  
He caught a Rover?!   
  
  
CANDACE  
(EXCITED)  
A ROVER?!?! Are you sure?!  
  
  
Joan nods.  
  
  
JOAN  
(BLUNT)  
Yeah.  
  
  
Candace frowns.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(CONCERNED)  
Did he...?  
  
  
Joan shakes her head.  
  
  
JOAN  
(REASSURING)  
Relax, sis. I was on the job. Dreamscape didn't even come close.  
  
  
  
JOAN  
(UNCONCERNED)  
Now, Dreamscape is too weak from his recent attempt.   
He's okay. For the moment.  
  
  
Candace frowns.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(WORRIED)  
Are you sure, sis?  
  
  
CANDACE  
(UNEASY)  
I mean, he did try for a Rover, what will stop him for trying again?  
  
  
Joan hrms.  
  
  
JOAN  
(BLUNT)  
Dreamscape is too tired. And if he did tried, I would   
know. Now, let's dig in, the pizza's getting cold.  
  
  
Candace nods and they start to dig into the pizza. Joan hrms.  
  
  
JOAN  
(PLEASED)  
Good pizza, sis.  
  
  
Candace smiles.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(PLEASED)  
No Problem.   
  
  
Candace smirks slyiy.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(SLY)  
So, guess who I met today.  
  
  
Joan hrms before shaking her head.  
  
  
JOAN  
(CURIOUS)  
So, what happened?  
  
  
Candace seems not to hear Joan. Joan frowns.  
  
  
JOAN  
(STUNNED)  
What?  
  
  
CANDACE  
(SLY)  
Well...I tell you...  
  
  
Candace looks at Joan.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(ANXIOUS)  
But first, what about Dreamscape? He is bad news after all.  
  
  
Joan frowns.  
  
  
JOAN  
(BLUNT)  
Yeah, he will be okay...for a while, at least.  
  
  
JOAN  
(CURIOUS)  
So, what happened?  
  
  
Candace smirks.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(PLEASED)  
Okay.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(SLY)  
So, guess who I met?  
  
  
Joan frowns thoughtfully.  
  
  
JOAN  
(SHOCKED)  
...Hugh Grant?!  
  
  
Candace smiles.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(SLY)  
Exactly. Let me tell you it's one meeting I won't forget...  
  
  
Candace continues talking as a attentive Joan listens. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Dimension of Dreams  
  
  
It is the same as before. Dreamscape snarls.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(ANNOYED)  
What will it take to destroy her?! What will it take to destroy Joan?!  
  
  
Dreamscape mutters under his breath.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
I've tried to do it through her parents...that only   
brought her strength and the determination to carry   
on.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(FRUSTRATED)  
Worse, I've tried to divide her and Candace up, it   
didn't work. No, rather, it strengthen their bond.  
  
  
Dreamscape looks up to the sky.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(BELLOWING)  
WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO BE FREE?! WHAT?!  
  
  
Dreamscape clenches a hand into a fist, for a few seconds, before relaxing.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(CALM)  
Calm down, Dreamscape....All heroes have acheilles heels...  
I just have to find it...or wait until Joan reveals it to   
me, and then...  
  
  
Dreamscape chuckles darkly.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(DARK)  
I will destroy her and her twin so I will not have   
a Dream Protector to worry about, so I can break   
free, and...  
  
  
Dreamscape raises his arms up to the sky, in one hand he   
holds a piece of the dream dimension.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(CRUEL)  
Chaos shall rain down upon the earth, and there's   
nothing anyone can do about it.  
  
  
Dreamscape smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLEASANT)  
Nothing at ALL.  
  
  
Dreamscape chuckles mirthfully until it becomes a full   
blown evil laugh. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Kitchen & Dining Area  
  
  
This is two separate areas merged into one. On one   
side, is the kitchen, stockpiled with various food   
and ingredients. EF and Shag are here, cooking.   
Both are wearing aprons saying, "Kiss the Cook...  
OR ELSE". On the other side is a large dining   
(eating) area, set up almost like a restaurant.   
Eldon, Harlem, and the other Rovers are here, either   
eating or talking. Currently, Eldon is talking,   
rather hyperactively.  
  
  
ELDON  
(HYPERACTIVE)  
...So, there's a girl there and the fox referred to her   
as Dream Guardian or something like that, then she talk   
about needing to wake me up and thrust a sword at me.   
It's at that point, I woke up.  
  
  
Eldon takes a sip of his drink.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SINCERELY)  
So, what do you guys think? Some weird dream, huh?  
  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(WEIRDED OUT)  
You COULD say that, El.  
  
  
Greta nods as well.  
  
  
GRETA  
(HILARY BANKS VOICE, AGREEING)  
Definitely. But I gotta wonder...  
  
  
Greta poses.  
  
  
GRETA  
(POSTERING)  
Did I look as good as I did in the dream?  
  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
Be honest.  
  
  
Blitz just shakes his head.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(ANNOYED)  
There are sometimes that you make me LOOK normal, pampered   
girl. And this is one of them.  
  
  
Exile nods.  
  
  
EXILE  
(ANNOYED)  
Dah.  
  
  
Exile frowns thoughtfully. He rubs his chin.  
  
  
EXILE  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Did anything stand out of the normal, comrade Eldon?   
I'm getting the feeling that is no normal dream.  
  
  
Colleen nods in agreement with Exile.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
Yeah. Anything, mate?  
  
  
Eldon shakes his head.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Other then you guys and Stef flipping out and trying to   
kill me and the Dream Guardian and this Dreamscape?   
Nothing.  
  
  
Eldon sighs.  
  
  
ELDON  
(FRUSTRATED)  
I know there's a key with that dream, but it seems so   
distant...and yet so obvious...yet I'm missing it...  
what is it? WHAT?!  
  
  
The Rovers, and Harlem just shrugs. At this point in   
time, Hubert walks in. He's a male bloodhound Cano-  
Sapien wearing a labcoat and glasses. He also two   
objects under one arm. Hubert waves.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(EUROPEAN ACCENT, PLEASANT)  
Good morning.  
  
  
The Rovers, Harlem and Eldon waves.  
  
  
ROVERS/HARLEM/ELDON/EF  
(FRIENDLY)  
Good morning, professor.  
  
  
As EF starts to serve Hubert breakfast, Eldon notices   
one of the objects. CUT TO: Eldon's POV which sees a   
black box (This will become Eldon's infamous "Black   
Box" ^_^) The camera goes back into normal mode as   
Eldon glances at Hubert then at the black box, then   
back at Hubert.  
  
  
ELDON  
(QUESTIONING)  
What's that, professor?  
  
  
Hubert indicates the black box.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(BLUNT)  
This?  
  
  
Eldon nods. Hubert smiles.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(INFORMATIVE)  
It's just the black box, my boy.  
  
  
Hunter hrms.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(MUSING)  
What does it do, Hubert?  
  
  
HUBERT  
(SCIENTIFIC)  
It places the subjects into stasis and   
surrounding them with electrical fields   
before bringing them out of stasis at a   
different location of their own choosing.  
  
  
Hubert sighs.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(BLUNT)  
Of course, this unit brings people out of   
stasis WAY before teleporting, killing those   
who used it instantly. Myself and Canis are   
working on the problem, but...  
  
  
Hubert shrugs.  
  
  
GRETA  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Wait, hold up. Are you saying this thing does   
nearly instanteous teleporting?  
  
  
Hubert hesitates before nodding. Greta smiles.  
  
  
GRETA  
(PLEASED)  
YES! WATCH OUT BEVERLY HILLS MALLS! HERE I COME!!!  
  
  
Blitz just sighs and looks over at Exile.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(ANNOYED, WHISPERING TO EXILE)  
Oh boy. Who should tell the Master that Greta maxed out   
his credit cards yet again?  
  
  
Exile just shrugs.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(PLEASED)  
It's great...too bad it won't help me with biting tooshies...yet.  
  
  
The Rovers, Harlem and EF nods.  
  
  
EXILE  
(PLEASED)  
Dah. It's greatski.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(PLEASED)  
Blooming wonderful, professor.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(PLEASED)  
Definitely.  
  
  
EF  
(PLEASED)  
Truely Cool.  
  
  
Hubert smiles.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(BLUNT)  
By the way, this is for you, Harlem, my boy.  
  
  
Hubert hands over the other object: It looks like a   
hitech gun. Harlem takes it and looks it over before   
looking at Hubert.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(CURIOUS)  
Is this what I think it is?  
  
  
Hubert nods.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(BLUNT)  
It is. Your Multipurpose gun you ask me to make.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(INFORMATIVE)  
It can shoot projective you tell it to...within reason, of course.  
  
  
Harlem frowns.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(QUESTIONING)  
Meaning?  
  
  
HUBERT  
(INFORMATIVE)  
You can't fire missiles or anything of that   
sort. Unfortunately, it hasn't been tested   
yet, so...  
  
  
Hubert shrugs. Just then, the mission alarm starts   
to sound. Hunter frowns slightly.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
It looks like it's gonna be tested shortly.  
  
  
Hunter addresses the other Rovers, Eldon, Harlem, and EF.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Let's see what this mission is all about.  
  
  
The Rovers, Harlem, and EF race off. Eldon frowns at   
the black box, then looks at Hubert.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Hey, Hubes...Mind if I borrow this?  
  
  
Before Hubert could answer, Eldon continues.  
  
  
ELDON  
(QUICKLY)  
GREAT! I SHALL GIVE IT A GOOD FIELD TESTING! LATER!  
  
  
Eldon races off. Hubert blinks.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(EXCITED)  
ELDON, WAIT! IT STILL HAS A FEW BUGS IN IT!!! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT!!!  
  
  
Hubert sighs.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(FRUSTRATED)  
I hope El isn't gonna use it. Wait...I AM talking about   
Eldon here...he WILL find someway to use it. I just hope   
it doesn't hurt him.  
  
  
Hubert hrms.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(WORRIED)  
Yeah, let them be safe.  
  
  
At this point in time, a young female cano-sapien Afghan   
walks in. This is Alley. She is about 18 human years old,   
and is wearing her hair in a mid-length ponytail and is   
wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt, which, has a screen   
painting of Pinky and the Brain, who have each of their   
own versions of pi(e) in thought bubbles over their heads.   
Alley looks at Hubert.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
Hubert, I need your help in the sickbay.  
  
  
Hubert nods.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(BLUNT)  
I'll be right there, Alley.  
  
  
Hubert frowns.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(THINKING, SERIOUS)  
Once Eldon comes back from the mission, I shall fix up   
that invention, so it can be safely used. But for now...  
  
  
Hubert glances at Alley.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(SERIOUS)  
Let's see what you need help with, Alley.  
  
  
Alley nods in agreement as she and Hubert heads out. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Dimension of Dreams  
  
  
It is the same as before. Dreamscape hrms.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PONDERING)  
There has to be a way to defeat Joan...but how?  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Wait...what about the dream I was in before...They   
were in several other dreams I visited...What are   
they...?  
  
  
Dreamscape snaps his fingers.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(REALIZATION)  
Road Rovers! That's what they are...Either that   
or Grandcanis citizens, but I seriously doubt that.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(MUSING)  
And the one to fought in the dream is very defeat...if   
it wasn't for the Protector, he would've been under my   
control, and if they're weak in their dreams, I should   
be able to control them all.  
  
  
He smirks.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(DEADLY)  
And then, the Protector will see what I have to deal with,   
and with her out of the way...  
  
  
Dreamscape starts to chuckle.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(CHUCKLING)  
I will finally be able to leave...and once I do,   
may the world beware. Indeed, may the whole world   
beware...  
  
  
The chuckle starts to become a cackle, before   
Dreamscape starts coughing.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(ANNOYED)  
Cackling evilly isn't the same as it was before...  
  
  
Dreamscape stops coughing and continues to cackle evilly.  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Grounds  
  
  
It is the same as before, except moonlight can   
be seen shining in.  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Vehicular Bay  
  
  
This is a room that has various vehicles   
in various degrees (Damaged, Rebuilding   
and Normal). The roof hatch hisses open   
and the Sonic Rover comes through the hatch,   
and proceeds to settle down on a platform.   
After a few seconds, the Rovers, Harlem,   
EF, and Eldon disembarks from the Sonic   
Rover. Hunter whimpers slightly.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(IN SLIGHT PAIN)  
Okay. The next time we have to face the Admiral and his   
Wolf Mutants, we ARE bringing Muzzle.  
  
  
Colleen nods.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(MUSING)  
You got it, Huntie Wuntie.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(GRIM)  
Luckily, those mutants will stay on that island for good this time.  
  
  
Exile smiles.  
  
  
EXILE  
(AGREEING)  
Dah. Hopefully.  
  
  
Blitz smirks.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(MACHO)  
And if they do, I'll bite them on the tooshie over and over again!  
  
  
Exile and Greta glances at Blitz.  
  
  
EXILE/GRETA  
(ANNOYED, IN UNISON)  
Don't be weird boy.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
I don't know about you guys, but...  
  
  
Eldon yawns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(TIRED)  
I feeling beat. I'm almost ready to be dead to the whole   
world for a couple of hours. And I'm not being literal.  
  
  
Harlem hrms.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(AGREEING)  
So am I. But not as tired as you are, bro.  
  
  
EF smiles.  
  
  
EF  
(EAGER)  
Not me. I'm ready for the late late VERY late MOVIE!!!  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Yeah, yeah. But...  
  
  
ELDON  
(REALLY TIRED)  
See you guys, later. Got a date with a pillow to attend.  
  
  
Hunter hrms.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
You know, a nap sounds really good now...  
  
  
EXILE  
(AGREEING)  
Dah.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(AGREEING)  
Yah. Dreaming about all those tooshie waiting to be   
bitten would be grand...  
  
  
Exile just shakes his head. Shag nods and rahs.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
Alright. See you all later.  
  
  
GRETA  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
Yeah. Later.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(HALF-AWAKE)  
Yah, Yah.  
  
  
Hunter, Exile, Blitz, Eldon, Shag, and Harlem leaves.   
Greta hrms.  
  
  
GRETA  
(BLUNT)  
Well, I gotta go too.  
  
  
GRETA  
(SLY)  
Charlie is gonna take me to a French Restaurant that he knows of.  
  
  
Colleen and EF waves, as Greta waves. Colleen looks at EF.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CURIOUS)  
So, what's on, guv?  
  
  
EF hrms.  
  
  
EF  
(BLUNT)  
Well, there's always the classic: "Manos: The Hand   
of Fate". MST3K Version, of course.  
  
  
Colleen smiles.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(PLEASANT)  
Then, lead the way, mate.  
  
  
EF  
(FRIENDLY)  
Of course, my dear collie. Just follow me.  
  
  
EF and Colleen heads out, laughing. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Dimension of Dreams  
  
  
It is the same as before. Dreamscape's eyes are closed.   
The camera does a close-up on Dreamscape's face. His eyes   
opens, and he smiles sadistically.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(COLD)  
IT'S TIME.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway  
  
  
Hunter and Colleen can be seen walking down this   
hallway, hand in hand. They're both smiling. Suddenly,   
Colleen frowns and she releases her grip on Hunter's   
hand, and looks away from him. Hunter frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(CONCERNED)  
Colleen?  
  
  
Colleen doesn't answer Hunter. Hunter frowns even more.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(WORRIED)  
Colleen, what's wrong? Tell me please!  
  
  
Colleen looks away from Hunter.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(FRUSTRATED)  
I would love to, mate, but...  
  
  
Colleen sighs.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(DEPRESSED)  
But...I can't. Not when what I could tell you might   
destroy you, Huntie. I can't do that. Not to you.  
  
  
Hunter puts his left hand on Colleen's left shoulder.   
Colleen looks back at him. Hunter smiles a reassuring   
smile.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(REASSURING)  
Don't worry about me. I can handle anything. After   
all, I'm super forgiving.  
  
  
Colleen smiles.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks, Huntie Wuntie.  
  
  
Colleen takes a deep breath.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(HONEST)  
I figured something out. My feelings...I'm sorry, Huntie...  
But I don't love you. I love Adin. Again, I'm truly sorry.  
  
  
Hunter reacts visibly like he's been sucker punched.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STUNNED)  
What...?  
  
  
Colleen doesn't notice Hunter's expression, and just nods.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
Yeah, guv.  
  
  
At this point in time, Colleen notices Hunter's expression.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONCERNED)  
Are you gonna be okay, Huntie?  
  
  
Hunter smiles and nods.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(REASSURING, FALSE)  
Yeah. Don't worry about me, Colleen. I'll be okay. Trust me.  
  
  
Colleen smiles reassured, and walks off, leaving   
Hunter behind. Once Colleen is out of sight, Hunter   
slams a fist into the left wall, growling lowly.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(ANNOYED)  
Well, that's just great. What am I suppose to do now?  
  
  
At this point in time, Dreamscape appears before Hunter. He smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(DISTANT, TRUTHFUL)  
Maybe she didn't love you at all...  
  
  
Hunter looks at Dreamscape.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(DISTANT, TRUTHFUL)  
Maybe none of them need you, Hunter. Maybe you should give it   
all of it up.  
  
  
Energy starts to flow from Hunter to Dreamscape. Dreamscape smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(DISTANT, EVIL)  
And give it all to ME.  
  
  
Hunter sighs.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(DEPRESSED)  
Maybe I should give up...  
  
  
Dreamscape grins.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(DISTANT, PLEASED, EVIL)  
Well done, Hunter. Now you're learning...  
  
  
Dreamscape smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(EVIL)  
Thank you, Hunter...  
  
  
Hunter just sighs as the energy flow is done.   
Hunter is now under Dreamscape's control.   
Dreamscape smirks evilly. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway  
  
  
Exile can be seen walking down this hallway.   
He looks around, frowning.  
  
  
EXILE  
(UNEASY)  
That's strange...  
  
  
Exile frowns.  
  
  
EXILE  
(WORRIED)  
Nobody's aroundski....  
  
  
A transparent female collie Cano-Sapien appears   
behind Exile. This is Glitzy. She looks exactly   
like Colleen.  
  
  
GLITZY  
(DISTANT)  
Exile...  
  
  
Exile blinks and looks around frantically.  
  
  
EXILE  
(STARTLED)  
What?! Who's there?!  
  
  
Glitzy sighs.  
  
  
GLITZY  
(DISTANT, PLEASANT)  
Exile...  
  
  
Exile turns around and notices Glitzy.  
  
  
GLITZY  
(DISTANT)  
Exile, my love...help me...  
  
  
Exile blinks.  
  
  
EXILE  
(EXCITED)  
Glitzy?!  
  
  
Glitzy's form starts to drift down the hallway...  
  
  
GLITZY  
(DISTANT)  
Help me, Exile...Help me, my love.  
  
  
Exile races after Glitzy.  
  
  
EXILE  
(FRENZIED)  
Glitzy! HANG ON! I'm comingski!!!  
  
  
As Exile race after Glitzy the hallway blurs until   
it becomes a forest. Exile frowns as he notices this   
and looks around, frantically.  
  
  
EXILE  
(FRANTIC)  
GLITZY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
  
The image of Glitzy appears before Exile. She looks solemn.  
  
  
GLITZY  
(DISTANT, DEPRESSED)  
I'm right here, Exile...Now look and see where I live...  
  
  
Glitzy points downwards. Exile looks where Glitzy is   
pointing and sees a gravesite with the words, "Glitzy"   
engraved on it. Exile blinks in shock and takes a step   
back.  
  
  
EXILE  
(SHOCKED)  
Nyet...This can't be...  
  
  
Exile glances at Glitzy.  
  
  
EXILE  
(REPEATING)  
This isn't right...you can't end like this...Glitzy...you can't...  
  
  
Glitzy sighs.  
  
  
GLITZY  
(DISTANT)  
Again, you're wrong, my love...Unfortunately.  
  
  
GLITZY  
(DISTANT)  
So long, Exile...  
  
  
Glitzy fades away. Exile frowns.  
  
  
EXILE  
(STUNNED)  
Nyet. What's gonna happen next?!  
  
  
Dreamscape fades in before Exile. He smirks.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(STERN)  
Next will be me, Exile.  
  
  
EXILE  
(CAUTIOUS)  
...Who are you?  
  
  
Dreamscape smirks even more.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SMIRKING)  
Just call me the ultimate nightmare.  
  
  
With that, Dreamscape strikes out at Exile. Exile dodges out   
of the way, and lashes out with his frozen eye power, but   
Dreamscape reflects it to a tree, which gets frozen solid.   
Dreamscape quickly lashes out at Exile, draining his energy.   
Within moments, Exile is in the same state as Hunter.   
Dreamscape grins.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SMUG)  
So much for Exile. Now I've Hunter and Exile. So good so far.  
  
  
Dreamscape hrms.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(MUSING)  
And there's still a couple more out there. Excellent.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(CRUEL)  
More to feed on.  
  
  
Dreamscape laughs evilly. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway  
  
  
This time, it's Blitz walking down this hallway. He frowns.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Nobody's around...  
  
  
Just then, a kick comes in from off-screen, knocking   
Blitz down to the ground. Blitz clutches his stomach   
as he stares at his attackers. Both are Ninja Dogs,   
a type of Cano-Mutant, that are tough and nearly   
impossible to beat. The only difference between the   
two Ninja Dogs, is that one is wearing red armbands.   
The one wearing armbands is called Maro, the other   
is Silence. They smirk.  
  
  
SILENCE  
(SLIGHT JAPANESE ACCENT, SMUG)  
That's what you think, Rover.  
  
  
Maro glances at Blitz for a few seconds, then looks at Silence.  
  
  
MARO  
(THICK JAPANESE ACCENT, STERN)  
This one is just a pup. Weak and useless. We should   
go after Rovers that actually count for something.  
  
  
Blitz growls lowly.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(EAGER)  
You think I'm a pup? Fine. Allow me to show you what   
this pup can do!  
  
  
Blitz lets his claws pop out, before lunging at   
Silence and Maro, slashing furiously. Both Ninja   
Dogs are caught off guard by the furiousity of   
Blitz's attacks, and gets slash several times   
before they manage to start parry Blitz's wild   
slashes. Finally Maro leaps over Blitz, landing   
just behind Blitz. Unable to defend himself from   
2 attacks coming from separate direction, Blitz   
is violently slammed into the wall by Maro and   
Silence's kicks. Silence glances over at Maro.  
  
  
SILENCE  
(SLY)  
You're right, Maro. He's strong, but still, just a puppy. Come   
on, I bet we can find a REAL challenge.  
  
  
Silence and Maro moves down the hallway. Blitz groans, as   
he falls away from the wall.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(IN PAIN, DAZED)  
Ouch. If this wasn't a dream, I'll bet I will be feeling   
this for some time to come.  
  
  
Just then, mists starts to come into the hallway. Blitz   
stands up and starts backing away from the mists.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(GRIM)  
Uh-oh...  
  
  
Dreamscape appears once the mists fades away. He smiles at Blitz.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(BLUNT)  
Hello, Blitz. How nice to meet you.  
  
  
Blitz frowns sharply and continues backing away.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(SINKING FEELING)  
Yah. This is DEFINITELY a Uh-Oh.  
  
  
Dreamscape smirks.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(BLUNT)  
Now, Blitz, if you surrender yourself to me, you   
can easily avoid sharing the same fate that be   
fallen Hunter and Exile.  
  
  
Blitz stops retreating and stares at Dreamscape.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(BOLD)  
And if I refuse to let you have that? NOT that I   
would surrender at any case.  
  
  
Dreamscape smiles even more.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SLY)  
You don't understand, Blitz. You have no choice in the matter.  
  
  
With that, Dreamscape lashes out at Blitz. Blitz,   
unprepared for this is caught completely off guard   
and is completely drained in minutes. Dreamscape   
smiles, as he regards Blitz.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SMUG)  
Terrific. 3 down. 2 to go.  
  
  
Dreamscape hrms.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Now, who should I go after now? The weaken Rover or the coward?  
  
  
Dreamscape smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(DELIGHTED)  
The weaken Rover, of course. The coward will still be   
there. But, now, it's time for some fun.  
  
  
Dreamscape's features darkens.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SARCASTIC)  
Prepare yourselves, Dreamscape is coming for you...  
  
  
Dreamscape chuckles lightly. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Road Rover Mission Control-Eldon's Room  
  
  
It is the same as before. Eldon is in his bed,   
sleeping. Yet, somehow another Eldon is standing   
around. He hrms.  
  
  
ELDON  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
I'm in my room...  
  
  
Eldon looks at the bed, and at Eldon sleeping there.  
  
  
ELDON  
(MUSING)  
And that's me over there, asleep...  
  
  
Eldon hrms.  
  
  
ELDON  
(QUESTIONING)  
Is this some sort of out of body experience?  
  
  
At this point in time, Dreamscape appears. He crosses his arms.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(BLUNT)  
Hardly.  
  
  
Eldon turns around and stares.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SHOCKED)  
You...  
  
  
Dreamscape smirks.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SARCASTIC)  
Wow. You REMEMBER me. I'm impressed. Really.  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(CAUTIOUS)  
What are you here for?  
  
  
Dreamscape shrugs lightly.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(STRAIGHT FORWARD)  
I'm back to finish off what I've started with you...  
  
  
Dreamscape looks at Eldon and smirks slightly.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(BLUNT)  
Now, if you don't mind, just surrender now. It will be easier on you.  
  
  
Eldon narrows his eyes and draws out his sword.  
  
  
ELDON  
(DETERMINED)  
I don't think so.  
  
  
Dreamscape yawns.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(BORED)  
This again, sheesh. would you ever JUST give up?  
  
  
Eldon shakes his head.  
  
  
ELDON  
(DETERMINED)  
No.  
  
  
Eldon points the tip of his sword at Dreamscape's neck. He frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(DETERMINED)  
Now, let's duel so you can get out of my head.  
  
  
Dreamscape yawns again.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(BORED)  
If you insist...  
  
  
Dreamscape turns to face Eldon, who is rushing   
forward. Eldon swings his sword, which passes   
straight through Dreamscape. Before Eldon could   
recover, Dreamscape snares Eldon in a net. He smirks.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLEASED)  
Now, since that's over and done with...  
  
  
Dreamscape grins.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(RIGHTEOUS)  
Let's get to the nitty gritty shall we?  
  
  
Dreamscape proceeds to drain Eldon. To weak to   
defend himself from the onslaught, Eldon nearly   
quickly surcumbs to Dreamscape's power. Eldon   
cries out in defiance as the power overtakes   
him completely.  
  
  
ELDON  
(STRUGGLING)  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
  
Dreamscape laughs.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(DELIGHTED)  
Yes, Eldon. YES.  
  
  
Dreamscape hrms.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLEASED)  
4 Rovers and one more to go...  
  
  
Dreamscape grins.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SLY)  
Shag, you're next on Terror Dreams.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Fields  
  
  
Several fields of long grass is about. Shag is here,   
among the long grass, munching on some milkbone   
contently.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(OFF-SCREEN, CALLING)  
Hey Shaggy...come on out...someone's here to play. For keeps.  
  
  
Shag frowns and turns in the direction of the voice,   
and frowns uneasily, as he spies Dreamscape. Shag   
whimpers and starts to back away.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SMIRKING)  
Come on out, Shaggy...We don't exactly have all day, you know.  
  
  
Shag whimpers and rahs before racing away. Shag   
continues running until he slams into someone.   
CUT TO: Shag's POV, which pans upwards until it   
meets Dreamscape's face. Shag recoils in shock,   
as Dreamscape smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SMILING)  
You know, Shag, we should really stop meeting like this...  
  
  
Shag turns from Dreamscape and faces Dreamscape again...  
in a different direction. Dreamscape grins.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(GRINNING)  
Wait don't leave, Shag, you're in for a surprise. A deadly one.  
  
  
Shag turns away from Dreamscape and proceeds to   
run away from Dreamscape, but runs into Dreamscape   
again. Dreamscape grins.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SADISTIC)  
You can't escape me...  
  
  
Shag tries to turn away from Dreamscape, but   
quickly realizes that surround by Dreamscapes   
on all sides. Shag frowns and whimpers.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(HYPNOTIC)  
Surrender, Shag. OR ELSE.  
  
  
Shag whimpers as Dreamscape lashes out a beam at   
Shag. Shag sighs helplessly and just allows   
Dreamscape to take control. Dreamscape notice this,   
and smirks.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLEASED)  
And thus, my Rover collection is complete.  
  
  
Dreamscape laughs insanely. CUT TO:  
  
  
SCENE-Dimension of Dreams  
  
  
It is the same as before. Mists surrounds Dreamscape   
and reforms into the forms of Hunter, Blitz, Exile,   
Shag, and Eldon. Dreamscape smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLEASED)  
Good. The Gang's all here.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(BLUNT)  
Now, you know of my problems with a certain person.   
I want suggestions in being rid of her.  
  
  
Blitz steps forward.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(MACHO)  
I can bite her on the tooshie and make her promise not   
to bother you ever again.  
  
  
Exile frowns.  
  
  
EXILE  
(ANNOYED)  
I think Dreamscape wants a plan that can actually work, Weird boy.  
  
  
Blitz scowls before smiling.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(MOCKING)  
You can do better, Husky? I seriously doubt it.  
  
  
Exile smirks.  
  
  
EXILE  
(PLEASED)  
A plan that is much better than yours? That's a Dah.  
  
  
Blitz growls lowly, as Exile looks at Dreamscape.  
  
  
EXILE  
(SLY)  
An accident. A car crash or something of the   
sort. Simple, but very effective.  
  
  
Dreamscape hrms before shaking his head.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
No. She will be expecting that. Considering that's   
how her parents died. Secondly, you Rovers are   
respected. Something like that would kill that.   
We need something else.  
  
  
Dreamscape frowns.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(QUESTIONING)  
Does anybody else has a idea?  
  
  
Eldon steps forward.  
  
  
ELDON  
(EAGER)  
How 'bout a robbery that went...fatal?  
  
  
Dreamscape shakes his head.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(BLUNT)  
No. Like I said, you guys are respected. Something like   
that would lead to questions. Questions we can't answer.   
Something else needs to be done.  
  
  
Shag mutters something. Dreamscape frowns.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(CURIOUS)  
What did he say?  
  
  
Shag mutters something again. Hunter hrms.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STRAIGHT FORWARD)  
Shag says we should force her to watch the spin-off   
of both "Barney & Friends" and "Teletubbies"...   
"TeleBarnies and Friends".  
  
  
Everybody looks at Shag in horror. Shag smirks slightly.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(DISTURBED)  
And something like that, should only be mentioned once,   
then NEVER ever be shown to the world ever again.  
  
  
Dreamscape nods, shuddering.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(AGREEING)  
Indeed.  
  
  
Dreamscape eyes Hunter.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(CURIOUS)  
Would you have a plan?  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
I do.  
  
  
Hunter smirks.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(DEVILISH)  
We will use the Transdogmafier against the Protector.   
Granted, we would need to kidnapped them, and knock   
them out so they won't know the location of Mission   
Control, but other than that, it's guranteed to work.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(UNEASY)  
Are you sure this "Transdogmafier" would work?  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
It would. And if it doesn't, she would be too weak to fight   
you. For you, it would be a very easy victory for you.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLEASED)  
Excellent.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(URGENT)  
I want this plan, and the Protector out of the way within   
the hour. Got it?  
  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
It will be done.  
  
  
Dreamscape smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLEASED)  
Excellent. And now, leave me, and get ready to put   
the plan in action.  
  
  
Hunter, Shag, Blitz, Exile, and Eldon nods and proceeds   
to walk away from Dreamscape. As soon as they are far   
away, they turn into mists again, and fade away.   
Dreamscape hrms.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(BLUNT)  
Soon, the Protector will nothing more than a bad dream,   
and with that, comes freedom.  
  
  
Dreamscape picks up a piece of what looks like purple glass.   
He smirks.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(DARK)  
And soon, chaos will reign once again...  
  
  
Dreamscape laughs evilly.  
  
  
The words, "Road Rovers Quick Strike" goes from left to right.  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control-Grounds  
  
  
It is the same as before.  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway  
  
  
Colleen, Harlem, EF, and Greta can be seen walking   
down this hallway. Greta is now wearing a fancy red   
dress. All four are laughing.  
  
  
EF  
(LAUGHING)  
Oh, that Crow is funny!  
  
  
Harlem shakes his head.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(PLEASED)  
Nah, Tommy is funnier. Servo rules all!  
  
  
Greta and Colleen shakes their heads.  
  
  
GRETA  
(PLEASED)  
I think Mike is way funnier...  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah. He is funny. And sexy.  
  
  
Greta and Colleen has hearts in their eyes.  
  
  
COLLEEN/GRETA  
(LOVINGLY, IN UNISON)  
Oh, Nelson...Please take us out for a walk...  
  
  
EF/HARLEM  
(DEEPLY DISTURBED, IN UNISON)  
Ugh. Kill us now.  
  
  
At this point in time, Hubert and Roller arrives from the   
lab. Roller is a male Great Dane Cano-Sapien. He is wearing a   
green shirt and black jeans and a labcoat. EF, Harlem, Greta,   
and Colleen waves.  
  
  
EF/HARLEM/COLLEEN/GRETA  
(FRIENDLY, IN UNISON)  
Hey Hubert. Roller.  
  
  
Hubert and Roller waves back.  
  
  
HUBERT/ROLLER  
(FRIENDLY/IN UNISON)  
Hey.  
  
  
EF  
(QUESTIONING)  
So, how is it going?  
  
  
ROLLER  
(AMERICAN ACCENT/INFORMATIVE)  
Well, it's going good. Pretty good in fact.  
  
  
Hubert nods.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah. Now, if only I can get the box back from your   
brother, Harlem, so the adjustments can be made.  
  
  
Harlem hrms.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(BLUNT)  
Then ask him the next time you see him.  
  
  
At this point in time, Hunter, Blitz, Exile, Eldon and   
Shag are walking down this hallway. Harlem hrms.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(INTERESTED)  
In fact, here he is now...along with Hunter, Blitz, Exile, and Shag...  
  
  
Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(FRIENDLY)  
Hey all.  
  
  
Colleen smiles.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CURIOUS)  
Hello, Huntie Wuntie. What's going on?  
  
  
HUNTER  
(INFORMATIVE)  
I thought the Master would've told you. We're on a mission.  
  
  
Blitz, Exile, Shag, and Eldon nods.  
  
  
BLITZ/EXILE/ELDON  
(AGREEING/IN UNISON)  
Yeah.  
  
  
Greta frowns.  
  
  
GRETA  
(SHOCKED)  
What?! Are you sure?! There was no announcement or anything!  
  
  
Hunter frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(INFORMATIVE)  
There was a announcement. I guess you weren't listening.  
  
  
Eldon sighs.  
  
  
ELDON  
(APPOLOGETIC)  
But since this mission is highly sensitive, and you   
weren't at the meeting, you guys can't go. Sorry.  
  
  
Hunter, Blitz, Exile, Eldon and Shag proceeds to leave,   
but is blocked by Harlem. Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Bro, not now...  
  
  
Harlem proceeds to do the sad puppy dog eyes (Patent Pending).  
  
  
HARLEM  
(BEGGING)  
Can I come? PLEASE?!?!  
  
  
Eldon shakes his head.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
No way, bro. Sorry.  
  
  
Harlem sighs, as Hunter addresses Blitz, Exile, Shag, and Eldon.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PROUD)  
LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!  
  
  
Hunter, Blitz, Exile, Shag and Eldon howls in unison   
and race off. Colleen frowns.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(UNSETTLED)  
Well, that was...um...  
  
  
HUBERT  
(UNSETTLED)  
WEIRD?  
  
  
Roller nods at Hubert.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(TRUTHFUL)  
We were thinking along the lines of "bizarre", but, you get the idea.  
  
  
EF hrms.  
  
  
EF  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
I /KNOW/ there's no mission alarm, so, what's going on here?  
  
  
Roller and Harlem frowns.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(AGREEING)  
That's a very good question, Eddie.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(STERN)  
We are gonna get the answers to that question.  
  
  
GRETA  
(AGREEING)  
There's one person who knows what's going on. The Master.  
  
  
Colleen nods at Greta.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
Indeed.  
  
  
Colleen regards everyone.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(GRIM)  
Let's get to the problem of this mystery.  
  
  
Colleen race off, with everybody else quickly following. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control-Conference Room  
  
  
This is the room where the Rovers receive their   
current missions. In the middle of the room is   
a table with 14 chairs surrounding it. On the   
balcony, There is really bright lights in there.   
The Master stands here. He is a male human in   
form but has long white hair and glowing white   
eyes.To the far left is a giant monitor (Television).   
Colleen, Greta, Hubert, Harlem, EF, and Roller rush in.   
Master looks at them.  
  
  
MASTER  
(AMERICAN ACCENT/INTERESTED)  
Colleen...What's going on?  
  
  
Colleen sighs.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(STRAIGHT FORWARD)  
We met up with Hunter, Exile, Blister, Shag, and Eldon,   
and they said that they have a mission...top secret one,   
too, from the way they acted.  
  
  
Master frowns.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONFUSED)  
What's going on, Master?  
  
  
Master rubs his chin.  
  
  
MASTER  
(SINCERELY)  
There's no mission happening. Things has been quiet.  
  
  
GRETA  
(EXCITED)  
Then, we can stop them from doing whatever they're gonna do!  
  
  
Greta proceeds to leave, with the others almost in   
tow, when the Master ahems. Greta turns to look at   
the Master.  
  
  
GRETA  
(CONCERNED)  
What is it, Master?  
  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
I don't believe any of them means trouble. Don't go after   
them. We will find out what's going on once they come back.  
  
  
Hubert frowns.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
We know what you mean, Master, but, they're acting odd. Very odd.  
  
  
Roller nods.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(INSISTED)  
Hubert's right, Master. They're acting odd. We're not   
sure if they're in their right minds now.  
  
  
Harlem and EF nods.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(AGREEING)  
They're both right.  
  
  
EF  
(AGREEING)  
We need to find them and stop them now.  
  
  
MASTER  
(CALM)  
We will do no such thing. We will, for now, wait. And   
keep our eyes open. For anything.  
  
  
Master looks at all the Rovers assembled before him.  
  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
And once they come back, we will ask them politely,   
no badgering, what they are up to.  
  
  
Master looks sternly.  
  
  
MASTER  
(STERN)  
Is that understood?  
  
  
Colleen nods, as do Hubert, Greta, Harlem, EF, and Roller.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(SUBMISSIVE)  
Perfectly, Master.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
Let's go, mates.  
  
  
Everybody, but the Master, leaves. The Master   
frowns thoughtfully. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control-Outside of Conference Room  
  
  
This is the hallway that leads into Conference   
Room. Colleen, Harlem, Greta, EF, Hubert, and   
Roller are standing around. Once the door that   
leads to Conference Room closes, Harlem slams   
a fist against the wall.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(ANNOYED)  
This stinks.  
  
  
Colleen comforts Harlem, by patting him on his left shoulder.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(ENCOURAGING)  
We know, guv, but heard the Master. For now, we wait.  
  
  
Greta sighs.  
  
  
GRETA  
(ANNOYED)  
Yeah. We know. But, it still stinks.  
  
  
EF sighs.  
  
  
EF  
(EAGER)  
Unless you want to stand around and wait, maybe we should   
watch the rest of Mystery Science Theatre 3000.  
  
  
Colleen, Greta, and Harlem looks at each other, before sighing.  
  
  
HARLEM/COLLEEN/GRETA  
(UNCERTAIN/IN UNISON)  
Yeah, I guess...  
  
  
Colleen, Harlem, EF, and Greta walks off. Roller frowns.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(BLUNT)  
We should've gone after Hunter and the rest, just to   
find out what's going on.  
  
  
Hubert glances at Roller, frowning. Roller notices this.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(CAUTIOUS)  
Not that I'm gonna go against the Master's orders.  
  
  
Hubert nods.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
I know, my boy, I know. But for now...  
  
  
HUBERT  
(BLUNT)  
Now, we finish any experiments.  
  
  
Roller nods.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(BLUNT)  
You got it, Hubie.  
  
  
Hubert sighs and shakes his head, as he and Roller moves on.   
CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-The Deluxe Street Rover-Exterior  
  
  
A three wheeled vehicle can be seen. It's a car, red,   
with a snarling dog mortif on its hood. It is also   
larger than the normal Street Rover. This is the   
deluxe Street Rover. The Deluxe Street Rover continues   
onward, flying. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-The Deluxe Street Rover-Interior  
  
  
This has the form and feeling of a normal car,   
except there's more switches and buttons on   
the dashboard than anything. Hunter is driving/  
piloting with Eldon as co-driver/pilot and Exile,   
Blitz, and Shag in the back. Hunter looks at   
his instruments and hrms.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(INFORMATIVE)  
We should be there shortly, guys.  
  
  
Blitz smirks.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(EAGER)  
Alright. Soon, I'll be biting tooshies for Dreamscape!  
  
  
Exile just shakes his head.  
  
  
EXILE  
(ANNOYED)  
PLEASE, Just PLEASE be less of a weird boy on this mission, dokie okie?  
  
  
Blitz hrms before shaking his head. Exile sighs. Hunter looks at Eldon.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Are we there?  
  
  
Eldon hrms and checks his intruments before nodding.  
  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST)  
We're here.  
  
  
Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASANT)  
Terrific.  
  
  
Hunter proceeds to push the stick down.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
Prepare to land...  
  
  
Shag whimpers and digs into his fur and pulls out helmets.   
He hands one each to Blitz, Exile and Eldon. They smile,   
grateful.  
  
  
BLITZ/EXILE/ELDON  
(PLEASED)  
THANKS!!!  
  
  
Everybody, but Hunter, screams as the ground comes closer...  
CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-City-Streets  
  
  
The Deluxe Street Rover pummets towards the ground. But,   
at the last moment, levels off, and folds it's wing in,   
and lands in the streets with a soft thump. The DSR   
(Deluxe Street Rover) continues onward.  
CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-The Deluxe Street Rover-Interior  
  
  
It is the same as before. Eldon, Blitz, Exile, and   
Shag grins like mad.  
  
  
ELDON/BLITZ/EXILE/SHAG  
(PLEASED, IN UNISON)  
YES! WE SURVIVED!!!  
  
  
Hunter smirks.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(SMUG)  
Is there any doubt?  
  
  
Eldon, Blitz, Shag, and Exile looks at each other, then looks at Hunter.  
  
  
ELDON/BLITZ/EXILE/SHAG  
(BLUNT/IN UNISON)  
YES.  
  
  
Hunter grumbles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(ANNOYED)  
Gee, thanks for the votes of confidence.  
  
  
Hunter sighs, as the others laugh. After a moment,   
everybody calms down, as Hunter narrows his eyes.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COLD)  
Now, to bag ourselves a Dream Protector...  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Townhouse  
  
  
This is a typical Brownstone Townhouse. It looks   
recently made. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Townhouse-Living Room  
  
  
Ir is the same as before. Joan is in a easy chair,   
reading a novel. Candace walks in, and looks over   
at Joan.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(QUESTIONING)  
Did you check on Dreamscape, sis?  
  
  
Joan nods, as she turns the page.  
  
  
JOAN  
(BLUNT)  
Yeah. He's been quiet. Something about being too weak   
from his last attempt, still.  
  
  
Joan looks up from her book, frowning.  
  
  
JOAN  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Although, he should've recovered from that by now...  
  
  
Candace frowns.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(CONCERNED)  
Are you sure, sis?  
  
  
CANDACE  
(UNSURE)  
You know him. He's probably planning something.  
  
  
Joan frowns, and hrms before nodding.  
  
  
JOAN  
(HONEST)  
Yeah, I'm sure.  
  
  
Joan turns her attention on the book. Candace   
frowns uneasily, and walks towards the kitchen.   
CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Townhouse  
  
  
It is the same as before. The Deluxe Street Rover drives   
up, and stops in front of the house. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-The Deluxe Street Rover-Interior  
  
  
It is the same as before. Hunter looks at Shag.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Shag, you stay here, just in case they make it past us, okay?  
  
  
Shag nods and mutters. Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks, pal.  
  
  
Hunter looks at Eldon.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
El, you're with me.  
  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
  
ELDON  
(PLEASED)  
You got it.  
  
  
Hunter nods and looks at Exile and Blitz.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Blitz. Exile. Cover the back.  
  
  
Blitz grins and Exile smiles.  
  
  
BLITZ/EXILE  
(PLEASED, IN UNISON)  
Understood.  
  
  
Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COLD)  
Time to get a Protector.  
  
  
Hunter, Eldon, Exile, and Blitz leaves. Shag waits. CUT TO:  
  
  
  
Scene-Townhouse-Living Room  
  
  
It is the same as before. A knock is heard. Candace frowns.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(CONFUSED)  
Are you expecting someone, sis?  
  
  
Joan shakes her head.  
  
  
JOAN  
(CONFUSED)  
No. I'll go get it.  
  
  
Joan closes her book and walks over to the door and   
opens it, revealing that it is Eldon and Hunter at   
the door. Joan blinks in shock, before smiling.  
  
  
JOAN  
(PLEASANT)  
Hello.  
  
  
Eldon smiles.  
  
  
ELDON  
(PLEASED)  
Hello to you too. We've a present for you and your sister.  
  
  
Hunter smirks.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(EVILLY)  
From your friend and ours...DREAMSCAPE.  
  
  
Joan stares in shock before closing the door rapidly,   
and rushing away as the door is being banged up   
against. Joan looks at Candace.  
  
  
JOAN  
(FRANTIC)  
DREAMSCAPE HAS GAIN CONTROL OF THE ROAD ROVERS!!!  
  
  
Candace stares at Joan.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(SHOCKED)  
WHAT?! Are you sure?!  
  
  
Joan nods. Candace scowls.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(GROWLING)  
That low little...  
  
  
Joan shakes her head.  
  
  
JOAN  
(FRANTIC)  
Work on cursing him out later, sis! We need to get out of here, NOW!!!  
  
  
Candace looks behind Joan, to see Eldon and Hunter,   
who are growling. She nods.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(FRENZIED)  
DEFINITELY!!!  
  
  
Candace and Joan runs with Eldon and Hunter chasing   
after them. Just before Joan and Candace is the back   
door, which suddenly explodes. Joan and Candace stares   
in shock at the remains. Now, standing where the door   
was is Exile and Blitz. Exile's eyes are glowing red.   
Candace frowns, and takes a step back, as does Joan.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(UNEASY)  
Uh-Oh...  
  
  
Exile smirks wickedly, his eyes still glowing red.  
  
  
EXILE  
(DARKLY SARCASTIC)  
Knock, knock.  
  
  
Blitz smiles.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(MACHO)  
Now, it's time for the biting of the soft mushy parts.  
  
  
Exile shakes his head, then looks at Joan and Candace.  
  
  
EXILE  
(ANNOYED)  
Don't mind him. Personally, I think he's born a weird boy.  
  
  
Joan stares.  
  
  
JOAN  
(STUNNED)  
...Right. Sis, RUN.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(FRANTIC)  
You got it!  
  
  
Candace and Joan runs off. Candace, however gets   
tackled by Eldon and Hunter, and is knock to the   
floor, leaving her gasping for air.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(STUNNED)  
OOF!!!  
  
  
Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(MEANACING)  
Your game is over. And there's no continues.  
  
  
Candace struggles, but it's no use. Eldon smirks.  
  
  
ELDON  
(DETERMINED)  
You're ours.  
  
  
Suddenly, Joan launches a dropkick, knocking Eldon   
into Hunter, and dropping both unto the ground.   
Eldon and Hunter groans in pain, as Joan helps   
Candace up.  
  
  
JOAN  
(CALM)  
I don't think so. C'mon, Sis. Let's go.  
  
  
Joan and Candace race off. Eldon and Hunter moans in pain   
as Exile and Blitz runs up.  
  
  
ELDON/HUNTER  
(IN PAIN, DAZED, IN UNISON)  
GET THEM!!!  
  
  
Eldon snarls.  
  
  
ELDON  
(IN PAIN, DAZED)  
And make them pay.  
  
  
Exile nods.  
  
  
EXILE  
(BLUNT)  
You got it, comrades.  
  
  
Blitz growls.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(STERN)  
Let's get them!!!  
  
  
Blitz and Exile races after Joan and Candace,   
with Hunter and Eldon following. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Townhouse-Bedroom  
  
  
This is an ordinary bedroom with ordianry furniture   
and furnishings in it, except it has two separate   
beds. Candace is barrcading the door, while Joan is   
rocking slowly.  
  
  
JOAN  
(REPEATING, FRANTIC)  
This is not happening...This is not happening  
...This is not happening...This is not happening  
...This is not happening...This is not happening  
...This is not happening...This is not happening  
...This is not happening...This is not happening  
...This is not happening...This is not happening  
...This is not happening...This is not happening  
...This is not happening...  
  
  
Candace sighs.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(UNEASY)  
Believe me, sis. It is happening.  
  
  
Candace shakes Joan.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(EXCITED)  
Now, go and get Dreamscape to stop this!  
  
  
Joan nods.  
  
  
JOAN  
(AGREEING)  
Alright. Now, time to get to--  
  
  
While Joan is talking, sounds of heavily pushing can   
be heard, until a muzzle can be seen sticking through   
the crack of the almost open door. Joan blinks.  
  
  
JOAN  
(UNNERVED)  
Uh-Oh...  
  
  
The muzzle smirks.  
  
  
ELDON  
(DARKLY SARCASTIC)  
Room Service.  
  
  
Candace pushes against the door, over and over again which   
slams the door on the muzzle, until it's on the other side.   
Candace scowls.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(FRENZIED)  
OUT! OUT! AND STAY OUT!  
  
  
Candace blinks as a click is heard. Where the   
doorknob is, claws punchers through the wood,   
and starts a circling motion around the doorknob.   
Candace steps back nervously as the motion is   
complete, and the doorknob falls away, then the   
doorway to push open to reveal Blitz, Eldon   
(who is nursing his bruised muzzle), Exile,   
and Hunter, with Blitz's left handed claws out.   
Blitz smirks.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(SLY)  
One, two, Three on the Protector.  
  
  
Eldon whimpers lightly as he pats his muzzle, before eyeing Candace.  
  
  
ELDON  
(IN PAIN, ANNOYED)  
I'm gonna show you how MUCH getting your muzzle slammed on HURTS!  
  
  
Candace backs away from Eldon, who advances. Hunter grabs Joan.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(SLY)  
Sorry, Dreamscape is busy, Protector. Try again later.  
  
  
Candace frowns sharply, and continues backing away, until   
her hands rests on something. With a grin, Candace levels   
a rifle at Eldon, who blinks and stops advancing. Exile   
frowns sharply as his eyes glows red and fires a red beam   
at the barrel of the rifle, which melts. Exile eyes Candace   
as his eyes returns to normal.  
  
  
EXILE  
(STERN)  
I don't THINK soski.  
  
  
Candace frowns sharply and drops whatever is left   
of the rifle, and continues backing away.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(CONCERNED)  
This is not looking good...  
  
  
At this point in time, Candace notices Joan's predictament.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(FRANTIC)  
SIS!!!  
  
  
Candace rushes forward to help Joan, but Exile stands in   
her way. He shakes his head.  
  
  
EXILE  
(CALM)  
Nyet.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(FURIOUS)  
MOVE NOW! OR...  
  
  
Candace frowns sharply as she feels a sharp point   
poking at her back, she turns around and sees Eldon,   
who is holding his sword at Candace's back. Candace   
scowls as Exile smiles. Hunter hrms.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
I guess Dreamscape finally has you right where he wants you.  
  
  
Joan smiles.  
  
  
JOAN  
(SLY)  
Not just yet my friend...  
  
  
Joan breaks free from Hunter's grasp, and before   
Hunter can recover, Joan flips him over her shoulder.   
Hunter moans in slight pain as Joan waves.  
  
  
JOAN  
(SMUG)  
See ya later. I gotta see someone about a couple of zombies...  
  
  
Joan starts to race off.  
  
  
ELDON  
(EXCITED)  
EXILE!!! STOP HER!!!  
  
  
JOAN  
(UNEASY)  
Uh-Oh...  
  
  
Exile smirks coldly, as his eyes glows blue...  
  
  
EXILE  
(COLD)  
Time for a deep freeze.  
  
  
Blue beams leaves Exile's eyes and hits Joan, instantly   
freezing her up to her neck. Joan shivers.  
  
  
JOAN  
(URGENT)  
SIS!!! HELP!!!  
  
  
Candace races towards Joan, but Blitz blocks her. Blitz grins.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(MACHO)  
I don't think so, girlie...  
  
  
Candace doesn't stop, instead, she kicks Blitz in   
the stomach, making him double over in pain,   
Candace then executes a sweepkick, knocking Blitz down   
to the ground. With Blitz down, Candace continues to   
head for Joan. Blitz snarls in pain.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(IN PAIN, POED)  
HEY! That hurts!!!  
  
  
Hunter frowns sharply.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
This has gone on far enough...  
  
  
Hunter pulls out a Tennis Ball.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
Time to end this, now.  
  
  
Blitz scowls.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(IN PAIN, ANNOYED)  
Yah, yah. Just toss it, already!  
  
  
Hunter tosses the tennis ball.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(SMUG)  
Nighty, night, ladies. Rovers, Masks.  
  
  
Hunter and the other Rovers quickly puts on gas masks   
as smoke starts to bellow out of the tennis ball.   
Joan and Candace yawns.  
  
  
JOAN/CANDACE  
(GETTING SLEEPY)  
Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...  
  
  
Joan and Candace falls asleep. As the smoke clears,   
the Rovers removes the gas masks. Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
Signed, Sealed, and Delievered.  
  
  
Eldon sighs as he rubs his muzzle.  
  
  
ELDON  
(IN SLIGHT PAIN, RELIEF)  
Finally...Can we go home, now?  
  
  
Exile hrms.  
  
  
EXILE  
(PLEASED)  
Dah. We can go home now, comrade.  
  
  
Blitz smiles.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(EAGER)  
And then, I can bite some tooshies?  
  
  
Hunter, Exile, and Eldon looks at each other than at Blitz.  
  
  
HUNTER/ELDON/EXILE  
(BLUNT, IN UNISON)  
NO.  
  
  
Blitz crosses his arms and sulks.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(ANNOYED)  
Nuts.  
  
  
Hunter addresses the other Rovers.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Let's go, guys.  
  
  
Hunter and Eldon carries Joan out, while Blitz   
and Exile carries Candace. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control-Grounds  
  
  
It is the same as before. The words, "Couple of hours   
later" appears on the screen then fades away.  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control-Corridor  
  
  
Hunter, Eldon, Blitz, Exile, and Shag can be   
seeing walking down this hallway. Shag is   
carrying Joan and Exile is carrying Candace.   
Both are still unconscious. Joan moans softly   
as she opens her eyes.  
  
  
JOAN  
(GROGGY)  
Ooooooohhhh....  
  
  
She looks around.  
  
JOAN  
(WONDERING)  
Where am I?  
  
  
Joan's eyes fall on Candace. She frowns.  
  
  
JOAN  
(CONCERNED)  
SIS! WAKE UP!  
  
  
Candace looks at Joan through narrowed eyes.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(GROGGY)  
Gimme a few more minutes, sis...  
  
  
Candace opens her eyes, then looks around, before looking at Joan.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(CONFUSED)  
Where are we?  
  
  
JOAN  
(HONEST)  
No idea. But I can tell you one thing, sis.  
  
  
Joan frowns uneasily.  
  
  
JOAN  
(WORRIED)  
We're in serious trouble.  
  
  
Hunter looks at Joan and Candace and smirks slightly.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Oh, you /could/ say that.  
  
  
Blitz and Exile smirks.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(DEVILISH)  
Yah. BIG Trouble.  
  
  
EXILE  
(SINISTERLY)  
Very BIG Troubleski.   
  
  
Eldon smiles down at Joan and Candace.  
  
  
ELDON  
(COLD)  
Believe me, once we're done with you, you'll be wishing for death.  
  
  
Hunter nods gravely.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COLD)  
Indeed.  
  
  
Joan and Candace struggles wildly, but it does   
little good against Exile's and Shag's super   
strength. Hunter turns away.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Let's get this thing over with. Come on.  
  
  
The Rovers moves onward, still carrying Candace and   
Joan, who are still struggling which does very little   
good. Candace sighs.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(UNEASY)  
Why am I getting the feeling that I should've   
stayed in bed, today?  
  
  
Joan frowns uneasily.  
  
  
JOAN  
(UNEASY)  
I'm starting to get that same feeling, sis...  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control-Transdogmafier Room  
  
  
This is a big room with several exits. Lined up against   
one wall are the Transdogmafiers, theses are the chambers   
that change the Road Rovers from ordinary dog to Cano-  
Sapiens and back again. They are large tall walk-in metal   
cylinders. Coming out of another wall are the tubes and   
tracks for the luges which transport the Road Rovers at   
ultra-fast speed between their homes with the heads of   
state of their respected countries and this room.   
Currently, all the sleds are in the room. Hunter, Exile,   
Blitz, Eldon, Shag, Joan, and Candace (the latter two   
being carried by Exile and Shag) walks into the room.   
Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
We're here.  
  
  
Joan and Candace blinks.  
  
  
JOAN  
(CONFUSED)  
A bunch of showers?  
  
  
CANDACE  
(CONFUSED)  
I thought Dreamscape had something a bit more deadlier in mind...  
  
  
Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
Not quite.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Unfortunately for you, No one can properly describe what   
it is like being transdogmafied...  
  
  
Hunter smirks.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(SLY)  
They need to experience it for themselves.  
  
  
With that, Shag and Exile proceeds to carry Joan   
and Candace towards the transdogmafiers. Joan and   
Candace eeps and starts struggling.  
  
  
JOAN  
(EXCITED)  
WE DON'T NEED THAT!!! TRUST ME ON THAT!!!  
  
  
CANDACE  
(EXCITED)  
YEAH! WE REALLY DON'T NEED TO BE TRANSDOGMAFIED...WHATEVER THAT MEANS!!!  
  
  
Blitz smiles.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(SLY)  
Don't worry, it's not gonna hurt...  
  
  
Exile grins.  
  
  
EXILE  
(SLY)  
Of course, once it's finish you may find yourself looking   
at the new you.  
  
  
Eldon smiles evilly, as Joan and Candace gets   
tossed into two separate Transdogmafiers.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SMUG)  
And of course, to make sure you can't escape, we're   
gonna lock down the transdogmafier. Enjoy the ride.   
For as long as it would last...  
  
  
Eldon press a couple of buttons on the side of   
the Transdomafier that Joan is in while Blitz   
does the same on Candace's. A solid metal door   
slides down and covers the only entrance and   
exit from the Transdogmafiers. Banging can be   
heard as Hunter, Blitz, Exile, Eldon, and Shag   
smiles at one another. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Multiple Screens: Joan's Transdogmafier: Candace's Transdogmafier  
  
  
The screen is now split into two: One side shows   
Joan in her transdogmafier, the other shows   
Candace in her transdogmafier. Both are banging   
hard on their respected doors. Suddenly, light   
starts to shine down on them. Both Candace and   
Joan stop and look up at the light.  
  
  
COMPUTER  
(ELECTRONIC VOICE, MONOTONE)  
Scanning: Error: Non Cano-Sapien/Felo-Sapien detected. Please wait.  
  
  
Joan and Candace blinks.  
  
  
JOAN/CANDACE  
(CONFUSED, IN UNISON)  
What the?!  
  
  
COMPUTER  
(MONOTONE)  
Done. Transdogmafication Process Initated.  
  
  
Smoke starts coming in. The moment the smoke   
fills most of the Transdogmafier, both Joan   
and Candace screams in absolute pain, and   
starts banging on the doors harder than ever   
before. The smoke obscures the view of the   
camera as the camera cuts to:  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control-Hallway  
  
  
Colleen, Greta, Harlem, and EF can be seen walking   
and talking. Just then, Hubert and Roller can be   
seen rushing out of the lab. Colleen, Greta, Harlem,   
and EF blinks for a few seconds, before running to   
catch up with Hubert and Roller.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONFUSED)  
Professor? What's going on?  
  
  
Hubert stops and looks at Colleen.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(HURRIED)  
We've a unauthorized entry to the Transdogmafiers!  
  
  
Hubert continues to run. Roller, Colleen, Greta, Harlem, and   
EF runs to keep up with Hubert. Hubert continues.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(URGENT)  
And whoever is in the transdogmafier, he or she   
isn't recognized in the computer!  
  
  
Harlem frowns.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(CONCERNED)  
That doesn't sound good...  
  
  
EF  
(WORRIED)  
Indeed...  
  
  
Roller hrms.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(INFORMATIVE, UNEASY)  
The last time we had something like this, was when we   
first met Bear, and Eldon...back when he was Bronx.  
  
  
Hubert nods at Roller.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(KNOWINGLY)  
But those two became our friends. We don't know if the   
ones there are the same as Bear and Eldon.  
  
  
Greta nods.  
  
  
GRETA  
(EXCITED)  
We have to stop them! They may sell the location of   
Mission Control to the highest bidder!  
  
  
Colleen frowns sternly.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(STERN)  
Then, let's get there before they bloomin' get away!!!  
  
  
Hubert nods.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(COMMANDING)  
Then, come on! The alarm is still active!!!  
  
  
They all continue on their way. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control-Transdogmafier Room  
  
  
It is the same as before. The banging has   
since ceased. Hubert, Roller, Greta,   
Colleen, Harlem, and EF are watching,   
hidden from view of Hunter, Blitz, Exile,   
Shag, and Eldon. Hubert hrms quietly.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(WHISPERING, THOUGHTFUL)  
Well, the two Transdogmafiers that is in use has been   
locked down...I wonder why they would've done that.  
  
  
Colleen hrms.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(WHISPERING, WONDERING)  
A maltifunction? Either that or others are   
punishing two of their own...which I doubt,   
unless we're talking more than one person here...  
  
  
Hubert frowns as he notices something.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(WHISPERING, STUNNED)  
...And I think I found them. Take a look.  
  
  
Colleen, Greta, Roller, Harlem, and EF frowns at   
Hubert's words and looks and blinks in surprise.  
  
  
GRETA  
(WHISERING, STUNNED)  
BLITZ?!  
  
  
HARLEM  
(WHISPERING, STUNNED)  
Bro?!  
  
  
EF  
(WHISPERING, STUNNED)  
Cuz?!  
  
  
ROLLER  
(WHISPERING, STUNNED)  
EXILE?!  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(WHISPERING, STUNNED)  
...Huntie...  
  
  
Hubert frowns.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(WHISPERING, GRIM)  
I guess we NOW know what's the "secret" mission is all about...  
  
  
HUBERT  
(WHISPERING, BLUNT)  
We need get the ones in the transdogmafier   
out without those five interferring...  
  
  
Colleen smirks.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(WHISPERING, SMUG)  
I'll handle that, guv.  
  
  
With that, Colleen dropkicks Blitz, which slams him   
into Exile, which slams him into Hunter, which slams   
him into Eldon, which slams him into Shag. All 5 is   
on the floor, groaning in pain.  
  
  
HUNTER/BLITZ/EXILE/ELDON/SHAG  
(STUNNED)  
OOOFFF!!!  
  
  
The camera cuts to:  
  
  
Scene-Dimension of Dreams  
  
  
It is the same as before. A glowing globe   
is before Dreamscape. Suddenly, with a   
right flash of light, the globe shatters.   
Dreamscape stares in shock.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SHOCKED)  
NO! I've my control! The Rovers are free!!!  
  
  
Dreamscape growls lowly, before realizing something,   
at which point he smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLEASED)  
No matter. They've completed their mission. Even if   
the Dream Protector can recover from that, I will be   
free by then, and able to destroy the Protector myself.  
  
  
Dreamscape grins, as he eyes a piece of purple glass.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(BLUNT)  
Soon. Very soon.  
  
  
Dreamscape laughs evilly. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control-Transdogmafier Room  
  
  
It is the same as before. Hunter moans softly as he rubs   
his head, as Hubert and Roller rushes over to the   
Transdogmafiers that are active.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(MOANING)  
Oooooohhhh...  
  
  
Colleen frowns as she checks up on Hunter, as Shag,   
Exile, Blitz, and Eldon recovers slowly.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONCERNED)  
I'm sorry, Huntie, are you okay?  
  
  
Hunter nods, as he looks around.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(CONFUSED)  
I'm okay...Hey...What am I doing here?  
  
  
Colleen frowns.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONFUSED)  
What do you mean, Huntie? Don't you remember anything?  
  
  
Hunter shakes his head.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STILL CONFUSED)  
The only thing I remember is getting ready for bed,   
the next...I'm here. What's going on here, Colleen?  
  
  
Colleen ignores Hunter, and looks at Shag, Eldon, Blitz, and Exile.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
What 'bout the rest of you gents?  
  
  
Blitz frowns.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(HONEST)  
Same with me, except I was getting ready to dream   
about all the nice tooshies waiting to be bitten.  
  
  
Exile hrms.  
  
  
EXILE  
(HONEST)  
I was getting ready for bedski, the next, I'm recovering   
from one of your kicks, comrade Colleen.  
  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST)  
So was I.  
  
  
Shag nods and mutters something. Colleen frowns sharply.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(MUSING)  
Blimey. None of them remember a thing, as if they were sleepwalking...  
  
  
Hubert frowns intently as he works.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(BLUNT)  
Well, they may not remember, but the ones that   
they're after whatever for, probably remembers  
...and quite vividly, too.  
  
  
Hunter blinks.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(SHOCKED)  
What do you mean professor?!  
  
  
HUBERT  
(BLUNT)  
You mention something about a mission, and yet, refused to   
tell us about it when we ask. Apparently, the two that are   
now in the transdogmafiers were the victims.  
  
  
Hunter, Blitz, Exile, Shag, and Eldon blinks in shock.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(UNEASY)  
We didn't know...  
  
  
Greta pats Hunter.  
  
  
GRETA  
(REASSURING)  
Don't worry about it. They probably realized that   
you guys are not responsible for your actions   
against them.  
  
  
Harlem, EF, and Roller nods.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(REASSURING)  
Yeah. Everything will be just fine. You'll see.  
  
  
EF  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah. For sure.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah, we'll just have a big laugh about this, later on.  
  
  
At this point in time, the transdogmafier opens   
up and the unconscious bodies of both Joan and   
Candace comes out. Hubert checks them over   
before frowning.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(UNCOMFORTABLE)  
That would be true, except for one thing: They're not   
responding to any form of Stimuli.  
  
  
Hunter blinks.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STUNNED)  
What do you mean, professor?  
  
  
Hubert fixes his glasses.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(UNCERTAIN)  
I'm not sure, but my hypothesis is that since   
they should be transdogmafied by now, their   
bodies are fighting the process...and it's   
killing them.  
  
  
Exile frowns and covers his mouth, uneasily.  
  
  
EXILE  
(UNEASY)  
Oh my dog...  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(CONCERNED)  
We didn't know...We're sorry...Very sorry.  
  
  
Hubert pats Eldon's left shoulder.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(GRIM)  
I think they know that, my boy, but it will not help   
them in this instance. Colleen, we will need the   
sickbay if we're gonna save them.  
  
  
Colleen nods at Hubert.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(GRIM)  
I agree, Hubert.  
  
  
Colleen takes out a communicator and activates it.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(TO RADIO)  
Alley, prep Sickbay. We've incoming.  
  
  
An image of Alley appears on the screen of the communicator. She nods.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(FROM RADIO, AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT)  
Got it, Colleen. Will do.  
  
  
Colleen smiles.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(TO RADIO, PLEASED)  
Thanks, Alley. Colleen out.  
  
  
Colleen deactivates the communicator and regards the others.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(COMMANDING)  
Come on, mates! Let's get these two to sickbay. There's no time to waste!!!  
  
  
Everybody nods, as EF picks Joan up and Shag   
carries Candace. With that, everybody races   
out of the room, as the camera cuts to:  
  
  
Scene-Dimension of Dreams  
  
  
It is the same as before.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLEASED)  
Now, without the Protector to stop me, I shall soon be free...  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(VERY PLEASED)  
Espically since the barrier between Dream and the   
Real Worlds is almost nill, just had to stock up   
my power...  
  
  
As Dreamscape talks, he fires a blue beam of energy at   
a point. The energy hits that spot and starts to twist   
wildly. Dreamscape smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(GREEDY)  
So I can make a portal, and get back to the real world.   
After all, there is several minds waiting to be messed   
up. And I will enjoy it...  
  
  
The energy twists and contorts until it forms a portal.   
Dreamscape smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(EXCITED)  
It's done. Time to get out of this dump!  
  
  
Dreamscape leaps into the portal. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Fireworks storage warehouse-Storage Area  
  
  
This place has several workers rushing about, picking   
up crates or placing crates in this room. All crates   
are marked: "DANGER: Fireworks". Suddenly, a blue   
portal shimmers into existance. Several Workers stop   
and looks at the portal curiously.  
  
  
WORKER #1  
(WORRIED)  
Yo, CHIEF! What is THAT?!  
  
  
Worker #2 hrms uneasily.  
  
  
WORKER #2  
(WORRIED)  
I have no idea...  
  
  
At this point in time, Dreamscape steps through the   
portal. The moment that occurs, the portal closes.   
Worker #2 frowns.  
  
  
WORKER #2  
(CONCERNED)  
Um, hey you. This is restrictive area, so, I must ask to leave. NOW.  
  
  
Dreamscape ignores Worker #2 and looks around.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(IGNORING, THOUGHTFUL)  
It seems that the world has changed much during my exile. How delightful.  
  
  
Dreamscape notes a open crate of fireworks. He takes one   
out and looks it over, hrming.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(CONFUSED)  
What is this?  
  
  
WORKER #2  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Fireworks. It is used for celebrations and for parties.   
Now, leave, this is a restrictive area.  
  
  
Dreamscape smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(IGNORING, INTERESTED)  
Celebrations? Well, I'm free from my exile so it   
is a time of celebration...So, it's time to party.  
  
  
Dreamscape replaces the firework back into the   
open crate, before focusing his power on the   
crate, causing it to explode violent. The   
explosion sets off several fireworks, each   
one exploding,causing another set of fireworks   
to go off, and so on...Several screams are heard.   
Worker #2 looks at Dreamscape.  
  
  
WORKER #2  
(EXCITED)  
STOP!!! YOU'RE GONNA BLOW ALL OF US UP! PLEASE, I BEG YOU! STOP!!!  
  
  
Dreamscape shrugs.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLEASED)  
Why should I? It is after all, a party, a celebration...  
  
  
Dreamscape smirks.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(EVILLY PLEASED)  
A celebration of evil coming back to haunt you all...  
So let the fireworks commence...OR ELSE.  
  
  
Worker #2 grabs a stick and rushes towards   
Dreamscape with it. Dreamscape notices this   
and blasts Worker #2, knocking him to the   
ground before regarding the fireworks and   
the chaos, smiling. Worker #2 scowls as he   
stands up.  
  
  
WORKER #2  
(EXCITED)  
THIS IS NOT RIGHT! DO YOU HEAR ME IT'S NOT RIGHT!!!  
  
  
Worker #3 grabs Worker #2 by his shoulders. Worker #3   
shakes his head as Worker #2 looks at him.  
  
  
WORKER #3  
(QUICK, INFORMATIVE)  
FORGET IT! Let's get out of here, now! The entire place is ready to go!  
  
  
WORKER #3  
(QUICK, EXCITED)  
EVERYBODY LEAVE! NOW!  
  
  
Everybody starts racing for the exits. Dreamscape notice this and frowns.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(STERN)  
I guess the celebration in here is over. Oh well.   
It was getting boring, anyways.  
  
  
Dreamscape smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(CHEERFUL)  
Time to take the party on the road.  
  
  
Dreamscape calmly leaves.  
  
  
WORKER #3  
(FRANTIC, QUICK)  
GET OUT! GET OUT GET OU---  
  
  
There's a final explosion that evelopes the screen in   
white. There's a few screams...then silence as the   
camera cuts to:  
  
  
Scene-Atlanta-Warehouse District  
  
  
There is a number of various warehouses around.   
Dreamscape can be seen walking away from one,   
when suddenly, that warehouse explodes violently,   
the force nearly knocks Dreamscape off his feet.   
Dreamscape hrms and turns around and regards the   
burning warehouse...  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(MUSING)  
Yes. I can see why they use fireworks to   
celebrate... It's quite beautiful, and   
yet...deadly...How delightful.  
  
  
Dreamscape frowns as he thinks.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(BLUNT)  
But now, I need to catch up...A million years is a long time,   
and I need to know just how much the world has changed, and   
then...  
  
  
Dreamscape smirks widely as he raises his arms up to the sky.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(INFORMING)  
The world can welcome me back properly...After all...  
  
  
Dreamscape grins.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(CRUEL)  
The party has only started.  
  
  
Dreamscape whistles happily as he continues to walk. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control-Sickbay  
  
  
This is where the Wild Kats, Strayers, Bounty Hunters,   
Storm Corps or Rovers go to take care of any wound,   
either suffered in a mission or during day-by-day life.   
Joan and Candace are here, both hooked up to a health   
monitor, which beeps steady. Colleen, Hubert, Roller,   
and Alley are also here with Colleen and Alley checking   
up on Joan and Candace, and Hubert and Roller studying   
something with microscopes. Hunter and Eldon walks in   
and frowns thoughtfully.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Hubert, Colleen, Alley. How are they?  
  
  
Hubert sighs uncomfortably.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(UNCOMFORTABLE)  
I wish I could say that they're doing okay, but...  
  
  
Both Hunter and Eldon looks at Hubert. He sighs.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(UNEASY)  
Unfortunately, my hypothesis has been proven correct.  
  
  
Colleen hrms.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
What Hubert means that they're fighting the   
Transdogmafying process. At least, their immune   
system is. It's attacking the Transproto bodies   
carrying the transformation key.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(CONCERNED)  
How bad is it?  
  
  
Colleen frowns uneasily.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Pretty bad. Enough that the immune system is destroying   
ITSELF in order to get rid of the Transproto bodies.   
The monitors are the only reason they aren't dead, yet.   
If this doesn't stop soon, it may effect brain dead, in   
which case...  
  
  
Colleen sighs and regards Joan and Candace with look   
of regret. Hunter and Eldon frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER/ELDON  
(GRIM FACED, IN UNISON)  
Oh dog...  
  
  
Alley smiles reassuringly.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(REASSURING)  
Don't worry. It always gets worse before it starts getting better.  
  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
  
ELDON  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
I know. I just had to wonder...how bad this could get?  
  
  
ELDON  
(INSISTED)  
I mean, it can't get any worse than this...right?  
  
  
Colleen sighs.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(GLUM)  
I wish I hopeful as you are, guv.  
  
  
Colleen sighs.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(GRIM)  
But right now, for these two, things are looking pretty bleak.  
  
  
Alley nods.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(GRIM)  
Indeed.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASANT)  
True, but that's all. I can't get any worse...I hope.  
  
  
At this point in time, a alarm starts to sound.   
Everybody looks up, frowning.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(UNNERVED)  
...The mission alarm...  
  
  
Almost at the same time, the PA System starts up.  
  
  
MASTER  
(OVER PA, GRAVE)  
All On Duty Rovers, report to the Conference Room on the double!  
  
  
Hunter frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(UNEASY)  
...Then again, I guess it can be alot worse...  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Let's go, guys. Time to find out what's going on here...  
  
  
Hubert crosses his arms.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(STERN)  
I'm staying.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(EXCITED)  
I'm coming Huntie! Wait for me!  
  
  
Alley hrms.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
I'm gonna stay with Hubert to see if I can help him with anything.  
  
  
ELDON  
(EXCITED)  
Then, let's go, go, GO!!!  
  
  
Hunter, Colleen, and Eldon races out of the room,   
leaving Alley, Hubert and Roller to take care of   
Joan and Candace. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control-Conference Room  
  
  
It is the same as before. The Rovers (minus Hunter),   
Harlem, and EF are sitting in the chairs around the   
table. A door opens and Hunter and Eldon rushes in,   
and quickly takes a seat. Hunter looks at the Master.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(ANXIOUS)  
We're all here, Master. What's going on?  
  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
This has been reported in by a agent in downtown   
Atlanta. A recent explosion has occured there at   
a local firework warehouse.  
  
  
The monitor shows the destruction of   
said fireworks warehouse. Master continues.  
  
  
MASTER  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Luckily, the workers has been evacuated, so the death toll is   
so far at a low.  
  
  
Colleen hrms.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CURIOUS)  
Excuse me, Master, but I don't see why can't the local   
police go after this bloomin' Arsonist instead of us.  
  
  
The Master frowns tightly.  
  
  
MASTER  
(GRAVE)  
We know who said arsonist is, and it's the reason why   
we were called in. Take a look, Rovers. This is who   
your up against.  
  
  
The image on the monitor does a close up   
to feature Dreamscape calmly walking away from   
the scene. Hunter, Blitz, Exile, Eldon, and Shag   
blinks in unison before staring and pointing.  
  
  
HUNTER/BLITZ/EXILE/ELDON/SHAG  
(FRENZIED, IN UNISON)  
THAT'S HIM!!!  
  
  
Colleen glances at Hunter, Blitz, Exile, Eldon, and Shag, frowning.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONFUSED)  
Who is this bloke, gents?  
  
  
Hunter frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(REMEMBERING)  
The one in my dream!  
  
  
Blitz and Exile nods.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(EXCITED)  
Yah! Mine Too!  
  
  
EXILE  
(AGREEING)  
Dah! Same hereski.  
  
  
Shag rahs and nods. Eldon hrms.  
  
  
ELDON  
(MUSING)  
That's Dreamscape. The one I was telling you guys about.  
  
  
Harlem hrms thoughtfully.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(THOUGHTFULLY)  
I may not be very smart, but between those two   
in sickbay, your zombie attack on said two, all of   
your dreams that featured him, and his appearance  
...it's all too big to be coinsidence.  
  
  
EF nods, frowning grimly.  
  
  
EF  
(GRIMLY)  
Indeed...  
  
  
Greta hrms at the picture of Dreamscape, before looking at the Master.  
  
  
GRETA  
(UNEASY)  
I don't see a weapon on his person, or anything can't be   
used as a weapon. Does he has a power or something?  
  
  
Master nods at Greta.  
  
  
MASTER  
(GRAVE)  
You're observent, Greta. This... Dreamscape... used his   
powers to cause that explosion, and even as we speak,   
more damage is being caused by him. Innocent lives are   
in stake.  
  
  
Master regards the Rovers, Harlem, Eldon, and EF.  
  
  
MASTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Rovers, get out there and contain him before he   
causes even more damage. If it becomes necessary,   
use of extreme violence is hearby authorized.  
  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(REASSURINGLY)  
Don't worry. It shall be done.  
  
  
Hunter addresses the other Rovers, as well as Harlem, EF, and Eldon.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!  
  
  
The Rovers, Harlem, EF and Eldon howls in unison as they   
race out of the room. Master softly sighs as he watches   
the Rovers leave.  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control-Vehicular Bay  
  
  
It is the same as before. The Rovers, Harlem, and EF   
rushes into this room and into the Sonic Rover. The   
moment EF enters, the hatch entrance closes, and the   
Sonic Rover goes through take off procedures. Eldon   
rushes in, and sees the Sonic Rover getting ready to   
leave. Eldon runs towards the Sonic Rover...  
  
  
ELDON  
(SCREAMING)  
HEY! WAIT UP! YOU'RE FORGETTING SOMEONE! NAMELY ME!!!  
  
  
The Sonic Rover takes off towards the Roof Hatch even   
as Eldon shouts to little avail. Eldon sighs and hangs   
his head.  
  
  
ELDON  
(FRUSTRATED)  
Great. Now, how am I suppose to get there?!  
  
  
There is a "ahem" type cough. Eldon turns around to regard   
a blue and white Cyctron with the license plate: "TRICKS".   
There's a electronic face on the Cyctron's screen.  
  
  
TRICKS  
(ELECTRONIC VOICE, ANNOYED)  
Hey. Did you already forgot about me?!  
  
  
Eldon blinks.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SHEEPISHLY)  
Oh. Sorry, Tricks.  
  
  
Eldon climbs on the Cyctron. As he does so, all   
systems on the Cyctron starts up. Eldon takes the   
helmet on the seat behind him and put it on his head   
and flips the visor down.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Come on, then. We got some catching up to do.  
  
  
Eldon proceeds to drive the Cyctron towards the   
GIANT doggie door. Eldon hrms thoughtfully.  
  
  
ELDON  
(MUSING)  
Too bad you can't fly...Oh well.  
  
  
TRICKS  
(THINKING, DEVILISH)  
A shame he doesn't really know...a real shame at that...  
  
  
Eldon and Tricks goes through the doggie door and continues onward.  
  
  
Scene-Desert  
  
  
This is an apparently old highway stretches left   
and right seemingly for eternity. A giant crater   
is next to the highway, that being the only   
indication that something was there before. A   
part of the ground slides away, revealing a ramp.   
Eldon and Tricks comes up the ramp, and gets on   
the highway. Once Tricks and Eldon are clear,   
the ground slides back over the ramp hiding it   
again. Eldon looks up, and sees that the Sonic   
Rover has a lead on him. He frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(ANNOYED)  
Great, by the time we get there, everything would be   
over by then.   
  
  
Eldon stares at the Cyctron's screen.  
  
  
ELDON  
(ANNOYED)  
Why didn't I get a plane or something like that?   
NOOOOOOO, I get a motorcycle that talks with no   
flight. Remind me to trade you in for something   
else. Like a Cyclborg.  
  
  
The Cyctron's screen activates to feature a electronic face. It smiles.  
  
  
TRICKS  
(EXCITED)  
You want flight? You'll get FLIGHT! HANG ON!!!  
  
  
The Cyctron starts to shift rapidly. The first thing that   
appears is a pair of turbines, then a pair of wings   
springs out. The turbines activates, sending the Cyctron   
faster down the hallway until it reaches take off speeds,   
at which point the Cyctron rises up to the sky. Eldon   
blinks silently before looking at the Cyctron's screen.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SURPRISED)  
WHOAH!!! Okay, I'll take it back! You're very cool, Tricks. Very cool.  
  
  
The Electronic Face smirks.  
  
  
TRICKS  
(PLEASED)  
Why Thank you. Now, at this height, I should be able to do   
what I'm meant to do.  
  
  
Eldon hrms.  
  
  
ELDON  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
You mean your Topical GeogRaphical Installation   
for Complete TatiKal Situations systems?  
  
  
There is a slight pause.  
  
  
TRICKS  
(SLY)  
...Not Exactly...  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(CONFUSED)  
If Tricks isn't shortform for something, then why did Hubert call you that?  
  
TRICKS  
(SLY)  
Well, so I can do what I like doing best...  
  
  
Tricks suddenly goes through several barrel rolls.   
Eldon "EEPS!!!" and hangs on tightly as Tricks   
stays upside-down. Eldon growls.  
  
  
ELDON  
(SCREAMING)  
TTTTTTRRRRRIIIICCCCKKKKSSSSS!!!  
  
  
TRICKS  
(SMUG)  
Doing stunts.  
  
ELDON  
(BLUNT)  
Tricks, Turn us right side up...NOW.  
  
  
There is a slight pause.  
  
  
TRICKS  
(SLY)  
Um, NO.  
  
  
Eldon growls.  
  
  
ELDON  
(ANGRY)  
HEY! I'm your Owner! DO WHAT I SAY!!!  
  
  
There is another slight pause, before Eldon sighs.  
  
  
ELDON  
(ANNOYED)  
Tricks...Please.  
  
TRICKS  
(CALMLY)  
Oh, All right.  
  
  
Tricks rightens itself. Eldon lets out a breath of relief.  
  
  
ELDON  
(RELIEVED)  
Thanks, Tricks.  
  
  
Just then, Tricks starts to climb even further   
upwards. Eldon frowns uneasily, and looks at   
Tricks' screen.  
  
  
ELDON  
(NERVOUS)  
Um, Tricks...What exactly are you doing...?  
  
  
Tricks doesn't respond, instead, it goes through   
several loop de loops. Eldon screams wildly and   
hangs on tightly, as Tricks laughs with ease.  
  
  
The words, "Road Rovers Quick Strike" goes from left to right.  
  
  
Scene-Atlanta-Parking Lot  
  
  
This is generally a very typical parking lot, filled   
with cars...and one jet, namely the Sonic Rover.   
Hunter is currently paying the Parking Lot attendant,   
while the rest of the Rovers, Harlem, and EF patiently   
waits. Hunter walks back to the rest.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Well, we're here. Better find Dreamscape and fast.  
  
  
Hunter proceeds to head off, but Harlem stops   
Hunter. Hunter looks at Harlem, confused.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(CONCERNED)  
Wait. What my bro? He should be here by now...  
  
  
At this point in time, Tricks and Eldon comes into   
view, doing a barrel roll, with Eldon screaming his   
head off. Harlem hrms as he spies Tricks and Eldon.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(UNEASY)  
Oh. Nevermind. I see him...But why is he doing a barrel roll?  
  
  
EF grunts.  
  
  
EF  
(ANNOYED)  
Probably trying to show off, no doubt.  
  
  
Exile nods at EF.  
  
  
EXILE  
(ANNOYED)  
Dah. That sounds like something comrade Eldon would do.  
  
  
Tricks comes in for a safe landing, as it does, the   
wings and the turbines folds in, giving Tricks a   
appearance of being a ordinary motorcycle. Tricks   
drives into the parking spot next to the Sonic Rover.   
The attendant moves up to Tricks. Eldon ungrips Tricks   
and pays the attendant, before collapsing in a heap.   
Colleen runs over and checks Eldon over.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONCERNED)  
Are you okay, mate?  
  
  
ELDON  
(DAZED)  
No....I'm okay, Goliath...I don't need to go on the paper...  
  
  
Colleen gives the Weirded Out look to the camera. Eldon   
shakes his head, and blinks once before looking at Colleen.  
  
  
ELDON  
(ANNOYED)  
I'm okay. Just don't make me ride /THAT/ Cyctron, AGAIN!  
  
  
Blitz eyes Eldon.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(MOCKING)  
And why's that, Morph Boy? Did the flight in scared you?  
  
  
Eldon points at Tricks.  
  
  
ELDON  
(ANNOYED)  
That Cyctron was trying to KILL me!!!  
  
  
Greta pats Eldon.  
  
  
GRETA  
(CALMLY)  
It's okay. If you like flying like you're insane   
person from heck, it's okay. Really.  
  
  
Eldon points at Tricks.  
  
  
ELDON  
(HONEST)  
It was HIM, NOT me! I wouldn't do something like that, EVER!  
  
  
Eldon lowers his arm.  
  
  
TRICKS  
(CONFUSED)  
Who me?  
  
  
TRICKS  
(INNOCENT)  
I didn't do the stunts.  
  
  
Eldon snarls at Tricks.  
  
  
ELDON  
(ANGRY)  
YOU LIE!!!  
  
  
Colleen shakes her head.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(HONEST)  
Cyclborgs and Cyctrons can't tell a lie, El. It's   
not in their programming.  
  
  
Eldon opens his mouth to rebuke that, but Greta shakes her head.  
  
  
GRETA  
(HONEST)  
Colleen's right, El.  
  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(AGREEING)  
They're right, Eldon.  
  
  
Eldon looks at Harlem.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BEGGING)  
You believe me, don't you, baby bro?  
  
  
Harlem frowns.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(UNEASY)  
I'm not sure, bro...  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(HOPEFUL)  
Bro...Please?  
  
  
Harlem hesitates, before shaking his head.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(UNEASILY)  
Sorry, big bro, but it makes sense, ya know?  
  
  
Eldon sighs before eyeing Tricks and snarling lowly.  
  
  
ELDON  
(ANNOYED)  
I HATE YOU.  
  
  
Tricks doesn't respond. Hunter hrms.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BLUNT)  
Now that we're all together...  
  
  
Hunter points towards the Atlanta.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Let's stop Dreamscape!!!  
  
  
Everybody nods and all race out of the Parking Lot. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Atlanta-Warehouse District/Residential Area  
  
  
This is a large area, between the Warehouse  
District and the local Residential Area,  
where most of the employees that work at the  
various warehouse resides. Dreamscape can be  
seen walking along, almost calmly.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(THINKING)  
The world certainly has changed since I've been here,  
I don't know anything about this...technology...they have. But  
as long as I have my powers I don't need to know about it, anyways.  
  
  
Dreamscape continues to walk along until he sees  
some children playing. He smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(THINKING, DELIGHTED)  
Oh, look, some kids...they may have bad dreams...enough  
to twisted into my design...just enough.  
  
  
Dreamscape moves towards the children, who  
suddenly backs away from Dreamscape approach. Just then,  
a tennis ball lands by Dreamscape's feet. Seeing this,  
the kids flees like mad. Dreamscape frowns as he  
picks up the tennis ball...which explodes in his  
hands, knocking him back. He groans in pain.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(IN PAIN, SHOCKED)  
WHAT THE?!  
  
  
Dreamscape glances around.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(IN PAIN, ANNOYED)  
WHO DID THAT?!  
  
  
The Rovers, Harlem, Eldon, and EF step forward,  
with Hunter carrying a smoking Tennis Ball Shooter.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(BOLD)  
That would be US.  
  
  
Blitz grins a dangerous grin as his claws pops out.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(BOLD)  
Ya, surrender now or let the biting of soft mushy parts, BEGIN!!!  
  
  
Colleen nods.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(BLUNT)  
Fluffy is right, bloke. Surrender right now. It would  
make it bloomin' easier on you, bloke.  
  
  
Dreamscape grunts lowly at the Rovers, before smirking.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(FLIPPANT)  
I think not, Rovers. But you're welcome to try, at least.  
  
  
Exile and Eldon frowns.  
  
  
EXILE  
(WARNINGLY)  
This is your last chanceski! Leave nowski!!!  
  
  
ELDON  
(WARNINGLY)  
Yeah.  
  
  
Greta nods.  
  
  
GRETA  
(WARNINGLY)  
Just leave, okay? I have a grooming appointment tomorrow,  
and I Don't like people who make me late for my appointments.  
  
  
Harlem draws out the multipurpose gun and aims it towards Dreamscape.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(STERN)  
LEAVE.  
  
  
Dreamscape shakes his head.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(CALMLY)  
I don't think so. You Leave....If you want to, that is.  
  
  
The Rovers, Harlem, EF, and Eldon refuses to  
move. Dreamscape sighs softly before smiling.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(FLIPPANT)  
Oh well, I /did/ warn you. I did try to warn you...I  
guess since you won't listen, we just have to play  
the game.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLAYFUL)  
Let's play, shall we?  
  
  
Dreamscape fires a blast of pure concussion force at  
the Rovers. EF's eyes widden.  
  
  
EF  
(EXCITED)  
LOOK OUT!!!  
  
  
Hunter, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Eldon, Harlem, EF, and  
Greta dives under the attack, while Colleen  
somersault over it. The blast hits a fire hydrant,  
making it explode. Hunter glares at Dreamscape.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(FIRMLY)  
Alright. If that's the way you want it. Rovers...ATTACK!!!  
  
  
The Rovers all attack at once: Hunter, Blitz,  
Harlem, Greta, Eldon, Shag, and EF attack  
with their respected weapons: Hunter: Tennis  
Ball Shooter, Blitz: Tooshie Biting Boutique,  
Harlem: His Multipurpose Gun, Greta and Eldon:  
Puppy Blasters, and Shag and EF: Missile  
Launchers. Colleen strikes at Dreamscape with  
karate kicks, with Exile hitting Dreamscape  
with his frozen eyeblasts. All of the attacks  
knocks Dreamscape down to his knees, then  
suddenly, with a strong blast from Dreamscape  
himself, gets Dreamscape back on his feet,  
while knocking the Rovers, Harlem, EF, and  
Eldon back. Dreamscape doesn't even seem a bit  
fazed from the attack. Colleen blinks in shock.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(STUNNED)  
BLIMEY!!! We didn't even hurt him!  
  
  
Blitz visibly shakes with fear, as Shag leaps   
into Blitz's arms, very scared.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(FRIGHTEN)  
I don't suppose you can let us leave...PLEASE?  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(GRIM)  
Somehow, I really don't think so, Blitz...  
  
  
Blitz and Shag whimpers.  
  
  
EXILE  
(UNEASY)  
Unfortunately, comrade Eldon, I think you may be rightski...  
  
  
Greta frowns.  
  
  
GRETA  
(FRIGHTEN)  
Well, let's leave now before he decides how he will kill us   
and run for the freakin' hills!!!  
  
  
HARLEM  
(DETERMINED)  
NO. We have to stop him now before he reach   
downtown Atlanta. No telling what he would  
...COULD do once he's there...  
  
  
EF nods.  
  
  
EF  
(AGREEING)  
You're right, Harlem. He has to be stop right here and   
now. No matter what.  
  
  
The Rovers, Harlem, EF, and Eldon stand   
their ground. Dreamscape hrms   
thoughtfully before smiling.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLEASED)  
Aw, how nice. You know you can't beat me, yet, you're   
willing to still try to stop me. If I had a heart, I   
would be touched by this. Thank g--BADNESS I don't   
have that.  
  
  
Dreamscape smiles as Harlem growls.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(CRUEL)  
Fine, then. Time to step things up a bit...  
  
  
Dreamscape mutters something as a ball begins to form   
in his hands, before eyeing the Rovers (and company).  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SHOUTING)  
CATCH THIS, ROVERS!!!  
  
  
Dreamscape tosses the ball towards the Rovers. The   
Rovers evades the ball, but the ball comes back,   
trying to hit each Rover. It struck Eldon first,   
who collapse, then Blitz, Exile, Shag, EF, and   
Greta fall in short order. Next came Colleen and   
Harlem. Only Hunter is left standing, with the ball   
coming towards him. Hunter growls lowly and races   
towards Dreamscape at super speed, but before Hunter   
could grab Dreamscape, the ball speeds up, and struck   
Hunter, making Hunter collapse near Dreamscape.   
Dreamscape smirks widely as the Rovers tries to recover...  
  
  
HUNTER  
(WEAK)  
...What's going on? I can't move at all. I could not predicate this. Bummer.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(WEAK)  
I /SO/ want to bite his tooshie, but I can't even move!!!  
  
  
ELDON  
(WEAK)  
JENIPENIA! What's going on here?! I can't even Morph!  
  
  
EXILE  
(WEAK)  
BULSHIO!!! I...can't even move my arms!  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(WEAK)  
Blimey! What Bloomin' Happened?! My limbs feel like lead!  
  
  
Dreamscape smiles down at Colleen, as he holds out the   
ball that hit them all earlier.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(DELIGHTED)  
What? This? Oh, it's just energy draining thing.   
I would've taken control over you all, but   
keeping you around is way to risky. Better to be rid of you all, now.  
  
  
Dreamscape moves across the ground, looking   
at each Rover, frowning thoughtfully, then smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLEASED)  
Let's see...who do I kill first? Let's work down the line   
until we get to the top. That means...Shag's first.  
  
  
EF snarls angrily, as Shag whimpers.  
  
  
EF  
(WEAK)  
LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!  
  
  
Hunter growls lowly as he eyes Dreamscape.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(DETERMINED, WEAK)  
No. It can't end like this...  
  
  
Hunter struggles, but makes it to his feet. With   
a stubborn expression on his face, he walks towards Dreamscape.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(FURIOUS, WEAK)  
I will not let it end like this...  
  
  
Dreamscape watches Hunter silently, before smiling.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SLY)  
You impressed me, Hunter. Even when the flesh is weak,   
you manage to push onward. Unfortunately, right now,   
you're nothing more than toys to me. And what does one   
do to toys? Well, kids plays with their toys once, before   
they toss it away like they're nothing. And soon Hunter   
you'll understand how it is...  
  
  
Dreamscape raises his right hand towards Hunter   
in a "STOP" position. A blast of red energy   
leaves Dreamscape's hand and strikes Hunter right   
in the chest, knocking him back to the ground.   
Hunter whimpers in pain. The rest of the Rovers,   
unable to help Hunter, can only watch in astounded   
horror. Dreamscape smirks.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(DEADLY)  
...To be tossed away like you were nothing. And very soon,   
all of you, and this city will be nothing as well. Be   
thankful that you're first to go. You might not want to be   
around for this city's death knell.  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(WEAK)  
I hope something happens that might help us out of this...otherwise...  
  
  
Eldon frowns even more as Dreamscape advances towards Shag.  
  
  
ELDON  
(GRIM, WEAK)  
The world's doomed to this man's madness...  
  
  
Dreamscape chuckles as the camera CUTS TO:  
  
  
Scene-End of Time  
  
  
It is the same as before. One of pillars is flicking.   
Valiant glances at it, hrming for a moment before   
frowning.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(GRIM)  
Dreamscape's free. And it looks like not even the   
combined strength of the Road Rovers is able to   
slow him down.  
  
  
Sophie frowns and nods, before hrming.  
  
  
SOPHIE  
(AGREEING)  
But that also means that very soon, the powers of   
the Dream Protector shall be fully awaken...  
  
  
SOPHIE  
(CONCERNED)  
But, she's down. And if she doesn't recover soon enough...  
  
  
Valiant holds Sophie close to him, as he solemnly nods.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(SOLEMN)  
I know, my dearest. The Destruction that Dreamscape   
will rage will spread through all time. Time will   
become meaningless. That must not happen.  
  
  
Gabnid nods as he leaves the cabin.  
  
  
GABNID  
(HONEST)  
Indeed, my old friend. But what can we do? Because of   
our banishment, we can merely observe...nothing more.  
  
  
Valiant frowns.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(BLUNT)  
I know, Gabnid. That was one of Saro's promises if we ever   
dare to leave the End of Time. That we will be dead the   
moment we step back into time.  
  
  
Valiant hrms thoughtfully.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(STERN)  
But, while we can't enter Time anymore, we can still   
help out. In little ways. I understand if you want   
to stay here.  
  
  
Sophie places her left hand on Valiant's left   
shoulder. Valiant looks at her. Sophie smiles.  
  
  
SOPHIE  
(TRUTHFUL)  
I'll do whatever I can to help, Valiant. You know that.  
  
  
GABNID  
(HONEST)  
Same here.  
  
  
Valiant smiles.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(PLEASED)  
Thanks. Now, let's reawaken the Dream Protector so she   
can make this waking nightmare for all end.   
  
  
The trio disappears.  
  
  
FADE OUT  
  
  
FADE IN  
  
  
Scene-The Waiting Room  
  
  
This is largely featureless, completely all white which   
covers every inch of this area. There's no way one could   
tell where's a wall or if there's a ceiling. Generally,   
it looks like it can go on forever. Joan is looking   
around, anxiously.  
  
  
JOAN  
(ANXIOUS)  
SIS?!?! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
  
CANDACE  
(REASSURING)  
I'm right here, sis.  
  
  
Joan looks around and sees Candace walking towards   
her. Joan sighs. Once they meet up, Candace looks   
around before frowning uneasily.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(CONFUSED)  
...Where are we?!  
  
  
Valiant, Sophie, and Gabnid suddenly appears and walks   
up to Joan and Candace. All of them look solemn.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(BLUNT)  
This is the Waiting Room.  
  
  
Joan frowns.  
  
  
JOAN  
(CONFUSED)  
This doesn't look like a Waiting Room to me...  
  
  
Candace blinks.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(CONFUSED)  
The what room?  
  
  
SOPHIE  
(STRAIGHT FORWARD)  
The Waiting Room. The room where all souls that are   
between life and death come to for the fates to   
judge whether they die or they shall continue to live.  
  
  
Candace frowns and hrms.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(BLUNT)  
If this is where all souls that is between life and death come to...  
  
  
Candace glances at Gabnid.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(QUESTIONING)  
Where are the OTHER souls? I mean with coma victims   
and all, you would think this place will be full and such.  
  
  
GABNID  
(INFORMATIVE)  
The judgements for many of those souls, has already   
been past. Only a few stay longer, but that's all.  
  
  
Candace hrms.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(QUESTIONING)  
That leaves one question: Why are we here?  
  
  
Joan nods.  
  
  
JOAN  
(QUESTIONING)  
That's what been bothering me too...  
  
  
Valiant frowns.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(GRAVE)  
You two are dying. Your bodies are fighting   
something that could help it, and that fight   
is killing you both, slowly but surely.  
  
  
Valiant gestures and a image of the Road   
Rovers and Dreamscape appear before Joan   
and Candace.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(INFORMATIVE)  
And to make things worse, Dreamscape has escaped.   
He is currently terrorizing Atlanta, and has   
caught the Road Rovers. The world need you two.   
Right now.  
  
  
Joan frowns.  
  
  
JOAN  
(CONCERNED)  
But how? I can't access the Protector powers in the real world.  
  
  
Valiant smiles secretly.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(BLUNT)  
Don't worry, you shall be able to...once you awaken, that is.  
  
  
Candace frowns.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
So, we're in between life and death, huh?  
  
  
Candace sighs.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(SAD)  
I wonder if we can see mom and dad...if only for a short time...  
  
  
Just then, a shadowy figurecan be seen walking   
towards the group. Once the figure steps into   
the light, it can be seen that he's a male human,   
in his early 30s, with brown hair and brown eyes.   
This is Joan's Dad (Yeah, I know he's also Candace's   
dad as well, but it is easier to refer to him   
as Joan's Dad, okay?). He smiles as he glances   
over the small group.  
  
  
JOAN'S DAD  
(PLEASED)  
My darling girls. You don't know how much I miss you.  
  
  
Joan and Candace blinks in shock.  
  
  
JOAN/CANDACE  
(EXCITED, IN UNISON)  
DAD?!?!  
  
  
Just behind Joan's Dad, another figure steps up.The   
figure is a human female in her late 20s/early 30s.   
This is Joan's Mom. She smiles.  
  
  
JOAN'S MOM  
(PLEASED)  
My babies. I miss you so much...  
  
  
Joan and Candace blinks again.  
  
  
JOAN/CANDACE  
(EXCITED, IN UNISON)  
MOM?!?!  
  
  
Candace sniffles, tears in her eyes.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(CRYING)  
MOM!!! DAD!!! This is like some dream come true! I MISS   
BOTH OF YOU SO DEEPLY!!!  
  
  
Joan's Dad comforts Candace.  
  
  
JOAN'S DAD  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
I know how you feel, Candace. I thought I would never   
hug you or Joan never again. Both you and Joan has   
grown so much, it's amazing. And while I would like   
for this to continue, so I don't have to let go...  
  
  
Joan's Dad sighs, and releases Candace.  
  
  
JOAN'S DAD  
(CALMLY)  
But I have to let you go. The world is in danger, and   
only you and Joan can stop him. You must fight him.  
  
  
Joan's mom nods solemnly.  
  
  
JOAN'S MOM  
(CALMLY)  
Your dad is right, Dreamscape has to be stopped. Even at   
the cost of our own happiness.  
  
  
JOAN'S MOM  
(PLEASED)  
And no matter how much you change after this, I will   
still love you. No matter what.  
  
  
Joan frowns.  
  
  
JOAN  
(UNEASY)  
Changed? What does mom mean by that?!?!  
  
  
Valiant hrms.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(STRAIGHT FORWARD)  
Well, if you chose to wake up, you may find out that   
you will be looking at the world through a different   
view than the one you are used to.  
  
  
Valiant frowns.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(BLUNT)  
It's your choice, but it would be the world that would suffer greatly.  
  
  
Candace looks at Joan, their mom and dad and smiles, uneasily.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(DISTANT)  
I want to stay with mom and dad and make up for lost time. But...  
  
  
Candace sighs and looks away.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(GRIM)  
But, at the same time, we can't let Dreamscape   
run amuck back there. We're responsible for him.   
I'm going back.  
  
  
Joan looks at Candace and shakes her head.  
  
  
JOAN  
(BLUNT)  
You're not going alone, sis.  
  
  
JOAN  
(QUESTIONING)  
I'm going too. So, what do we have to do?  
  
  
Valiant, Gabnid, and Sophie smiles.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(BLUNT)  
Just Fight. And thank you. You're both very courageous.  
  
  
SOPHIE  
(AGREEING)  
And Brave.  
  
  
GABNID  
(AGREEING)  
Indeed. And strong of sprit, too.  
  
  
Joan's Dad sighs softly.  
  
  
JOAN'S DAD  
(EMOTIONAL)  
I know this is tearing you apart. It hurts us too,   
but the world needs you more than we do. Send that   
Evil Boy back where he belongs.  
  
  
Joan's mom places a hand on Joan's and   
Candace's shoulders. She smiles, tears   
in her eyes.  
  
  
JOAN'S MOM  
(EMOTIONAL)  
Get him and make sure he'll never cause pain on   
anyone else ever again. I love you, my children.  
  
  
JOAN'S MOM  
(HONEST)  
And never ever forget, we're proud of you, very proud.  
  
  
Valiant, Sophie, Gabnid, Joan's Mom and Joan's Dad   
fades away until only Candace and Joan are the only   
one here. Candace sniffles.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(SAD)  
Good bye, mom...dad...  
  
  
Joan comforts Candace.  
  
  
JOAN  
(REASSURING)  
Don't worry, we'll see them again, someday, but now...  
  
  
Joan narrows her eyes.  
  
  
JOAN  
(STERN)  
NOW, let's fight. For all Dreamscape wish to destroy.  
  
  
Joan and Candace nods to each other, and proceed to   
walk towards the camera. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds  
  
  
It is the same as before.  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control: Sickbay  
  
  
It is the same as before. Alley walks in and looks   
at Hubert and Roller, who are checking Joan's and   
Candace's vitals.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(HOPEFUL)  
How are they doing?  
  
  
Hubert shakes his head and sighs.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(DEPRESSED)  
Not too well, Alley. They're not responding to any stimuli at all...  
  
  
Roller frowns at a monitor.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(INTERESTED)  
What's this?  
  
  
Roller blinks once before looking over at Hubert and Alley.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(BLUNT)  
Guys...  
  
  
Alley and Hubert seems to be ignoring Roller, as Alley sighs.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(CONCERNED)  
Is there anything we can do?  
  
  
HUBERT  
(SAD)  
Nothing, I'm sorry to say.  
  
  
Alley frowns thoughtfully.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
What about the invention you and canis were working on?  
  
  
Hubert hrms.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(GRAVE)  
Yes, that would work. But only if we can get them to   
stay awake...but it seems impossible.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(URGENT)  
Guys...  
  
  
Hubert and Alley continues to ignore Roller.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Besides, that invention can't be moved which means   
we will have to transferred these two over there,   
but I'm afraid if we disconnect them from the   
machines, we will lose them.  
  
  
Alley sighs.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(DEFLATED)  
I suppose...  
  
  
ROLLER  
(URGENT)  
Guys...  
  
  
Alley and Hubert continues to ignore Roller.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(FRANTIC)  
Can't you make a portable version?  
  
  
Hubert seems to hesitate, before shaking his head.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
It would take too long to make something like that.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(EXCITED)  
GUYS!!!  
  
  
Alley and Hubert turns to look at Roller. Both look very   
annoyed.  
  
  
ALLEY/HUBERT  
(ANNOYED, IN UNISON)  
What?!?!  
  
  
Roller indicates a nearby monitor.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(INDICATING)  
That.  
  
  
Alley looks at the monitor that Roller indicated and   
hrms, before looking at Hubert.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(AMAZED)  
Hubert, come here. You gotta see this.  
  
  
Hubert walks over and hrms. Alley continues.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(MUSING)  
See this? It seems that their immune systems are not attacking the   
transproto bodies. Interesting...  
  
  
Hubert nods.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(AGREEING)  
Indeed. And transdogmafier transformation is getting ready to   
start.  
  
  
Roller frowns.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(WORRIED)  
What does that mean?  
  
  
ALLEY  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
It means for them, that they'll get   
their horizons expanded rapidly,   
assuming there is some live dog DNA   
on them.  
  
  
Hubert nods.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(BLUNT)  
Indeed, Alley. Indeed.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(CONFUSED)  
You two sound like you went through this a couple of times...  
  
  
Hubert just shrugs.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(THINKING, MYSTERIOUSLY)  
You have no idea, my boy. You have no idea.  
  
  
Alley smirks.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(INFORMATIVE)  
I found the DNA, guys.  
  
  
Alley hrms.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(MUSING)  
It seems be a German Shepherd. And the transformation   
key is nearly completed...  
  
  
At Alley's words, a strange glow surrounds Joan and   
Candace, as their bodies arches. Light tan fur covers   
their body, as their body gain muscle mass which makes   
their clothes on them tear in places. On top of their   
head grows two perk ears, as their mouth and nose   
expand and merge together to form a muzzle. At   
their buttocks, tails tear through the pants,   
Making its appearance. The strange glow dies   
down, revealing Joan and Candace in their new forms:   
female german shepherd cano-sapiens. From now on, Joan   
will be referred to as Dreamer, and Candace will be   
referred to as Skater. Hubert steps up.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(CONCERNED)  
Are you two okay?  
  
  
Dreamer wakes up, and nods somewhat at Hubert's words.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(GROGGY)  
Yeah, I'm...  
  
  
Dreamer sees her hands (or paws...whatever) and blinks in shock.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(STUNNED)  
...okay...  
  
  
Skater opens her eyes. She groans lightly.  
  
  
SKATER  
(CONFUSED)  
Ugh. I hope I never have to go through that again. Sis, where are...  
  
  
As Skater sits up, she notices the change, and blinks in shock.  
  
  
SKATER  
(STUNNED)  
...We?  
  
  
Hubert does a "ahem" cough. Dreamer and Skater looks at   
him, as does Alley and Roller.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(INFORMATIVE)  
This is what those "walk-in showers" do for us, and what   
they did to you.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(UNEASY)  
You might notice a few...changes.  
  
  
DREAMER/SKATER  
(DRYLY, IN UNISON)  
We noticed.  
  
  
Skater hrms at herself before looking at Dreamer.  
  
  
SKATER  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
This must be the "change" mom is talking about.  
  
  
Dreamer nods.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(AGREEING)  
I guess so. Not bad. Considering.  
  
  
Hubert, Roller, and Alley blinks in confusion.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(CONFUSED)  
What are you two talking about?  
  
  
Dreamer glances at Hubert.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(INFORMATIVE)  
We saw our parents and a couple of sapiens   
Named Valiant, Gabnid, and Sophie. You know   
them?  
  
  
Alley smiles.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(PLEASED)  
We know them. They're good friends of ours. Believe me, you can   
trust them.  
  
  
Skater hrms.  
  
  
SKATER  
(HONEST)  
Well, those three told us that the Rovers that went   
to Atlanta, are in serious trouble.  
  
  
Roller frowns.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(TROUBLED)  
The Rovers are in trouble???  
  
  
Dreamer nods.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(HONEST)  
That what's Valiant show to us.  
  
  
Alley, Hubert, and Roller blinks.  
  
  
ALLEY/HUBERT/ROLLER  
(EXCITED, IN UNISON)  
The Master must learn about this!!!  
  
  
Dreamer and Skater blinks in confusion.  
  
  
DREAMER/SKATER  
(CONFUSED, IN UNISON)  
Who is this "Master"?  
  
  
Hubert, Alley, and Roller looks at each other, and   
shrugs before looking at Dreamer and Skater.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(QUICK, INFORMATIVE)  
The Master is on the highest level when it comes down   
to all thing Road Rover.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(QUICK)  
Everybody answers to him, including the original Rovers.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(URGENT)  
Hurry!!! the Master needs to know, now!!!  
  
  
Dreamer and Skater looks at each other, then looks   
at Hubert, Alley, and Roller.  
  
  
DREAMER/SKATER  
(FRENZIED, IN UNISON)  
Wait for us...after we get changed that is.  
  
  
Dreamer and Skater race into a nearby room, as   
Hubert, Roller, and Alley leaves. After a moment,   
Dreamer and Skater races out of that room, wearing   
Road Rover uniforms and race after Hubert, Roller,   
and Alley. Cut to:  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control- Conference Room  
  
  
It is the same as before. Master can be seen reading   
a book, as Hubert, Roller, Alley, Skater, and Dreamer   
rush in. Master bookmarks his book, and gives the Rovers   
(and two formerally humans) his full attention.  
  
  
MASTER  
(INTERESTED)  
What is it, Professor?  
  
  
Master eyes Dreamer and Skater.  
  
  
MASTER  
(CONFUSED)  
And, who are these two for that matter?  
  
  
Hubert ahems.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(FORMALLY)  
These were the humans that we told you about,   
Master. The Transformation has taken full   
effect on them.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(URGENT)  
Unfortunately, we have bigger problems than that.   
Much bigger problems.  
  
  
Alley nods.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(INFORMATIVE)  
These two met   
up with Valiant, Sophie, and Gabnid and they   
told them that the Rovers are getting seriously   
beaten up.  
  
  
Master frowns.  
  
  
MASTER  
(CONCERNED)  
The Rovers are in trouble?! Are you certain?  
  
  
Hubert, Roller, Alley nods. Master frowns.  
  
  
MASTER  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
This is indeed worrysome. Time to get the Rovers that   
are on standby to get into action.  
  
  
Hubert nods.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(HONEST)  
That would be wise. Adin and the others might be enough   
to stop him, and if not, there's always the Strayers.  
  
  
Roller and Alley nods.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(AGREEING)  
Indeed. And maybe get the Wild Kats and the Wanderers   
on duty as well. We may need all the strength we can   
muster.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah. And if possible, catch the Mad Dogs and the Storm   
Corps to see if they can help out, hopefully.  
  
  
Skater frowns.  
  
  
SKATER  
(URGENT)  
Hold up for a moment, Master.  
  
  
Master glances at Skater. Skater continues.  
  
  
SKATER  
(BLUNT)  
Valiant mention that myself and Joan are the   
only one capable of stopping Dreamscape. If   
you send anyone else against Dreamscape, you   
might as well as sign their Death Certificate.   
Because that's what you're doing.  
  
  
Dreamer nods.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(AGREEING)  
My sister is right, sir. It would be a big   
mistake sending anybody else.  
  
  
Dreamer eyes the Master.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(GRAVE)  
Dreamscape will destroy any Rover you sent his   
way. I have powers specially suited to stop   
Dreamscape. That's why only me and Candace   
should be sent. We know Dreamscape inside and   
out. Let us stop him.  
  
  
Skater nods.  
  
  
SKATER  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah.  
  
  
Dreamer smiles, before looking at the Master.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(BLUNT)  
So, let us stop him.  
  
  
Dreamer frowns as she notice Master's hesitation.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(STERN)  
PLEASE.  
  
  
SKATER  
(STERN)  
Joan's right. Let us stop Dreamscape.  
  
  
Dreamer glances at the Master.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(STERN)  
Please, let us do this.  
  
  
Master hrms before shaking his head.  
  
  
MASTER  
(ADMONISHED)  
No. You're civilians, and I can't allow or even put   
you in a dangerous situation. I'm sorry, but no.  
  
  
Master glances at Hubert.  
  
  
MASTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Hubert, prepare to contact the other Rovers and   
put them on duty.  
  
  
Dreamer scowls.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(ANNOYED)  
Don't you get it, yet?!  
  
  
Dreamer frowns tightly.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(INSISTED)  
You send them out there, it would be wholesale   
slaughter...with them being the slaughtee. WE   
can stop Dreamscape. Let us do our job.  
  
  
Master frowns.  
  
  
MASTER  
(CAUTIOUS)  
Look. I can't, on good conscience, take you into   
a dangerous situation in which you may used as   
hostages or even killed. And while you think I'm   
heartless, it can't be done. I'm sorry.  
  
  
Master sighs.  
  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
However, I may be able to allow you to assist temporary,   
as a honorary Road Rover. Will you accept?  
  
  
Skater looks at Dreamer, who nods. Skater smiles and nods at the Master.  
  
  
SKATER  
(BLUNT)  
Thank you, Master.  
  
  
Skater frowns and her left hand clenches into a fist.  
  
  
SKATER  
(DETERMINED)  
Now, let's stop Dreamscape.  
  
  
Alley nods.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
I know how you feel. With that said, let's stop this monster.  
  
  
Alley hrms.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(SUGGESTING)  
I suggest we use the Sonic Rover.  
  
  
Hubert and Roller nods.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(BLUNT)  
I agree.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(BLUNT)  
Yes, the Sonic Rover might be fast enough for us to get   
to Atlanta on time.  
  
  
Master hrms.  
  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
Hubert. Alley. Roller. Please assist Joan and Candace in   
any way you can.  
  
  
Hubert, Alley, and Roller nods. Master hrms and   
eyes Dreamer and Skater.  
  
  
MASTER  
(CAUTIOUS)  
Joan. Candace. Be careful.   
  
  
Skater and Dreamer nods.  
  
  
SKATER/DREAMER  
(PLEASED)  
Will do.  
  
  
Master smiles.  
  
  
MASTER  
(PLEASED)  
Good.  
  
  
Master regards everybody.  
  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
I want this by the book. Rescue the Rovers, and   
stop Dreamscape before he causes more damage to   
the area. Understood?  
  
  
Hubert, Roller, Alley, Skater, and Dreamer nods.  
  
  
MASTER  
(STERN)  
Good. This particular mission cannot allow any   
foul ups, since Dreamscape has proven to be a   
tough opponent. A foul up could be the difference   
between life and death, so be cautious.  
  
  
Hubert, Roller, Alley, Skater and Dreamer nods.  
  
  
HUBERT/ROLLER/ALLEY/SKATER/DREAMER  
(EXCITED, IN UNISON)  
YES, SIR!!!  
  
  
Master nods.  
  
  
MASTER  
(COMMANDING)  
Go get him, Rovers...  
  
  
Hubert, Roller, Skater, Alley, and Dreamer nods.  
  
  
MASTER  
(COMMANDING)  
And be careful...  
  
  
Hubert, Roller, Alley, Skater, and Dreamer nods.  
  
  
HUBERT/ROLLER/ALLEY/SKATER/DREAMER  
(EXCITED, IN UNISON)  
WILL DO!!!  
  
  
Hubert addresses all (except for the Master).  
  
  
HUBERT  
(PROUD)  
LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!  
  
  
Alley smiles slyly.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(SLY)  
You've waiting forever to say that, weren't you?  
  
  
Hubert smiles smugly.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(SMUG)  
Definitely.  
  
  
Dreamer, Skater, Alley, Hubert, and Roller races out of   
the room. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Desert  
  
  
It is the same as before. As a tumbleweed blows on by, a   
part of the ground slides away to reveal a silo. A sound   
of thunder is heard before the Sonic Rover leaves the silo.   
The moment the Sonic Rover is out, the ground slides over   
the silo again, hiding it again. The Sonic Rover continues   
onward.  
  
  
Eldon can be seen in the foreground with the   
words, "Road Rovers Quick Strike" in the   
background. Eldon draws out his sword and   
slashes the screen, cutting the camera to the   
next scene (LITERALLY).  
  
  
Scene-Atlanta-Warehouse District  
  
  
It is the same as before. The air around Blitz is   
glowing electric blue as Blitz squirms in complete   
and utter agony. The other Rovers, as well as Eldon,   
Harlem, and EF are watching this, and being completely   
helpless to do anything about it. Dreamscape is also   
watching this. He is smirking and one of his hands is   
glowing the same color as Blitz is. Hunter frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(THINKING, IN PAIN)  
This is not going good....  
  
  
HUNTER  
(THINKING, WORRIED)  
I hope somebody comes along and soon, because I don't   
think we'll able to withstand anymore of Dreamscape's   
"Fun and Games"...  
  
  
Dreamscape yawns and cancels the power. Blitz   
pants heavily, while giving Dreamscape the evil   
eye. Dreamscape smiles as he glances at each Rover.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(AMUSED)  
Who's next? Should it be the Husky? The female Collie,   
the male Collie, or the dingo? Choices, choices...  
  
  
SKATER  
(STERN)  
I seriously don't think so, pal.  
  
  
Dreamscape turns around and spies Skater racing in.   
Skater snags the energy ball, and even as Dreamscape   
moves towards her. He snarls.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(EXCITED)  
GIVE THAT BACK YOU LITTLE...  
  
  
Skater frowns tightly and quickly tosses the ball up into the air.  
  
  
SKATER  
(EXCITED)  
Zap this, sis! And hurry!  
  
  
A blat strikes at the ball, destroying it. The   
energy, with nothing to contain it, goes back   
into each Rover body, giving them the ability   
to move once more. As the once affected Rovers   
recovers, Skater cheers loudly.  
  
  
SKATER  
(CHEERING)  
ALRIGHT! Way to go, sis!  
  
  
Dreamscape blinks before staring in the direction of the blast.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SHOCKED)  
Who...did this? I will KILL the one who did this!!!  
  
  
A figure steps out of the shadows revealing it   
is Dreamer weilding the Dreamstaff. Dreamscape   
stares at the staff then at Dreamer, blinking.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(STUNNED)  
But you should be dying or even dead by now! This can't be happening!  
  
  
Dreamer smirks slightly.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(SLYLY SARCASTIC)  
Really? Well, let's just say I'm getting better minute by minute.  
  
  
Dreamscape blinks.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(STUNNED)  
But...How...  
  
  
Dreamscape points a finger at Dreamer. Dreamscape's eyes narrows.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(ANGRY)  
You are suppose to be dead! You SHOULD be DEAD!!!  
  
  
Hunter flexes his arms and legs before smiling, then notice Hubert, Roller, and Alley.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED, CONFUSED)  
I can move again...Hubert? What are you doing here?  
  
  
Hubert smiles slightly.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Let's just say two twin German Shepherds told us that   
you guys are in trouble.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(CONCERNED)  
Alley, Roller. check on the others.  
  
  
Alley and Roller nods.  
  
  
ALLEY/ROLLER  
(AGREEING, IN UNISON)  
You got it, Hubert.  
  
  
Alley and Roller looks at the other Rovers.  
  
  
ALLEY/ROLLER  
(QUESTIONING, IN UNISON)  
Are you guys okay?  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(IN SLIGHT PAIN)  
Well, guv, I've felt worse, but I'm okay for the most part.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(IN EXTREME PAIN)  
Just do me one favor...NAIL that guy.   
  
  
EXILE  
(HONEST)  
I'm okay, comrade.  
  
  
Greta grimaces.  
  
  
GRETA  
(IN PAIN)  
All I can tell you is that I will be in a SPA for the   
next couple of hours after this.  
  
  
Eldon frowns.  
  
  
ELDON  
(IN PAIN)  
I felt alot better.  
  
  
Harlem rubs his head and whines.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(IN PAIN)  
OUCH.  
  
  
EF  
(IN SLIGHT PAIN)  
I'm okay....kinda...sorta...  
  
  
Dreamscape frowns.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(FURIOUS)  
NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY! I WILL FIND YOU AND ONCE I   
DO, YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!  
  
  
Dreamscape's hands start to glow. Dreamscape's eyes narrows.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(COLD)  
Time to die, heroes, and die HARD.  
  
  
Dreamscape fires several blasts. The Rovers (and others)   
race away and hides in a alleyway. Dreamer grimaces.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(UNEASY)  
Okay...I think we can safely say that he is very angry.  
  
  
Skater nods.  
  
  
SKATER  
(AGREEING)  
Definitely.  
  
  
Dreamscape smirks.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(MUSING)  
Come out, Come out...Where ever you are.  
  
  
Dreamscape hrms and looks around.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(HONEST)  
If you come out right now, I will make your deaths   
very quick and painless. However, if you chose to   
hide...  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(CRUELLY PLEASANT)  
I would have to make your death very long and filled   
with pain...the same way that Joan and Candace are   
guaranteed to die.  
  
  
Hunter frowns.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(WORRIED)  
How can we beat this psycho?  
  
  
Hubert hrms.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Indeed, my boy. But, these two have the power to beat him. However, that   
brings up another question...  
  
  
HUBERT  
(CONFUSED)  
So, why aren't you guys attacking him? You did say you   
have the power to stop him.  
  
  
Dreamer frowns.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(GRIM)  
I can't. Currently, he's so strong. He might break free   
of the spell and we'll be back on square one.  
  
  
Skater frowns.  
  
  
SKATER  
(GRAVE)  
Unfortunately, sis, you're right...  
  
  
Colleen smiles.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(PLEASED)  
Leave it to us, mate. By the time we're done, he might   
be weak enough for you to defeat.  
  
  
The other Rovers nods, except for Roller who frowns.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(QUESTIONING)  
How do we do that?  
  
  
Alley hrms.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(KNOWINGLY)  
I think I understand. Force him to use all of his powers   
trying to hit us then we hit him.  
  
  
Exile hrms, before nodding.  
  
  
EXILE  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Dah. That might workski...  
  
  
Blitz shakes in fear.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(SCARED)  
Okay, and I say we scream and run away. All in favor?  
  
  
Greta comforts Blitz.  
  
  
GRETA  
(COMFORTING)  
Easy, Blitz, easy...  
  
  
EF  
(MUSING)  
Besides which Dreamscape basically swore to kill all of us.   
None of us will be getting out of this alive, unless we   
stop him.  
  
  
Harlem nods.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(UNEASY)  
When you're right, Eddie...You are SO right.  
  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
  
ELDON  
(ANGRY)  
Then let's beat this guy up. I'm tired of dodging him.  
  
  
Hunter nods as well.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(AGREEING)  
Right.  
  
  
Dreamer hrms.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(AGREEING)  
Then let's do it.  
  
  
Dreamer steps out and eyes Dreamscape.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(SARCASTIC)  
Miss me, Dreamscape?  
  
  
Dreamscape smirks.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SARCASTIC)  
Yes, but my aim is getting alot better. Let me show you...  
  
  
Dreamscape readies to blast Dreamer, and launches   
a blast towards Dreamer. Dreamer dives behind a   
rock, and the blast strikes the rock, scorching   
it. Dreamer stands up, and smirks at Dreamscape.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(MOCKING)  
Aw, you miss me again. How horrible for you, Scapie...  
  
  
Dreamscape frowns tightly.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SLYLY)  
Not for long...  
  
  
Dreamscape prepares to toss another blast at Dreamer,   
when she's not there anymore. Dreamscape scowls.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(FURIOUS)  
COME ON OUT, JOAN! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR GAMES!!!  
  
  
Skater peeks out, and smirks.  
  
  
SKATER  
(SLYLY)  
Look for me, big boy?  
  
  
Dreamscape hrms.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(MUSING)  
Why not? And maybe Joan will come out to   
attempt to save her sister...before she   
dies as well.  
  
  
Dreamscape blasts, but Skater scoots her head back   
behind her hiding spot. The blast causes a large   
hole, but Skater is nowhere to be seen. Dreamscape   
growls.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(ANGRY)  
WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
  
Hubert steps up, and crosses his arms.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(BLUNT)  
Try me next, my dear boy...  
  
  
Dreamscape smiles.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(CRUEL)  
With undue pleasure...  
  
  
Dreamscape tosses a blast at Hubert, but Hubert dives safely   
out of the way. From behind Dreamscape, Alley and Roller steps   
into view. Dreamscape snarls and mutters under his breath.   
Alley smirks.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(SARCASTIC)  
Getting tired, Dreamscape? Maybe you want to rest for awhile...  
  
  
Roller shakes his head.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
You know, this is one person I wouldn't want to play chess with.  
  
  
Dreamscape eyes Alley and Roller.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(PLEASED)  
Ah, good. Volunteers. Now to cook Deep Fried Rovers...  
  
  
Dreamscape blasts at Alley and Roller, who dives back   
into hiding. The blast hits a corner of a nearby   
building, scorching that part of the building. Dreamscape   
scowls as he looks around.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(ANGRY)  
THAT'S IT! COME ON OUT NOW OR THIS WHOLE CITY WILL   
BE FRIED IN SHORT ORDER!!!  
  
  
The Rovers steps out of hiding and eyes Dreamscape. Colleen sighs.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(SARCASTIC)  
Already forgotten 'bout us, bloke? I'm hurt.  
  
  
Blitz nyah nyahs at Dreamscape.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(COLD)  
BAH! I bet you can't even hit anybody's tooshie, dream boy!  
  
  
Exile shakes his head at Dreamscape, before nodding at Colleen.  
  
  
EXILE  
(UNDERSTANDING)  
Dah. In fact I suggestski that we laugh at himski.  
  
  
Greta smirks.  
  
  
GRETA  
(AGREEING)  
I'm with that. Totally.  
  
  
Shag rahs and crosses his arms. Hunter frowns sternly.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
Face it, Dreamscape. You're gonna lose and lose badly. Give up.  
  
  
Dreamscape smirks.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SLYLY)  
Good. Here's my attempt, ladies and gentledogs...  
  
  
The Rovers hides as Dreamscape attempts to blast them. Dreamscape scowls.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(COLD)  
Come out, NOW. Or ELSE.  
  
  
Eldon, Harlem, and EF steps out of hiding. Eldon yawns widely.  
  
  
ELDON  
(BORED)  
How boring. In fact, YOU are boring.  
  
  
Harlem "tsk-tsks" Dreamscape.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(MOCKING)  
Is that the best you have? We had more problems with   
Ross Dole and Demona than we're having with you!!!  
  
  
EF chuckles.  
  
  
EF  
(SLY)  
Don't forget about your Sheepdogs, dude.  
  
  
Dreamscape frowns.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SHORT AND TO THE POINT)  
DIE!!!  
  
  
Dreamscape throws blasts at Eldon, Harlem, and EF,   
who dives back into hiding. Dreamscape's eyes narrows.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(FURIOUS)  
I'm tired of your games, Rovers. TIME TO END THIS!  
  
  
Dreamscape starts searching. Skater takes a quick   
peek at Dreamscape before looking back at Dreamer.  
  
  
SKATER  
(GRINNING)  
Hey sis, I think Dreamscape is weak enough that we can   
return him back into the dream dimension.  
  
  
Dreamer smiles.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(PLEASED)  
That's good news, indeed.  
  
  
Dreamer glances at the DreamStaff before shaking her head.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(UNSETTLED)  
But there is not enough power in the Dreamstaff to   
send Dreamscape back into the Dream Dimension. Back   
home where he belongs.  
  
  
Dreamer glances at the Rovers.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(INFORMATIVE)  
I need your help. I need you to force your   
mind on the Dreamstaff. Hopefully, with you   
all focusing your will on it, it'll gain   
enough power to send Dreamscape back.  
  
  
The Rovers, Roller, Alley, Hubert and Skater nods.  
  
  
ROVERS/SKATER/HUBERT/ALLEY/ROLLER/ELDON/HARLEM/EF  
(IN UNISON, EXCITED)  
YOU GOT IT!!!  
  
  
Dreamscape growls, as Dreamer readies her powers.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(VICIOUS)  
Come on out, Joan! NOW! NO MORE GAMES! NO   
MORE MISTER NICE DREAMSCAPE!!! THIS CITY   
SHALL BE DESTROYED IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, NOW!!!  
  
  
Dreamscape smiles evilly, as Dreamer comes out to   
face him, Dreamstaff in her hands.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(EVILLY PLEASED)  
Ah, Joan. How nice to accept my invitation. Now...DIE!!!  
  
  
Dreamer blocks the blast coming from Dreamscape,   
by spinning the Dreamstaff. The Dreamstaff absorbs   
the blast. Dreamer stops spinning the Dreamstaff,   
and holds it to her side, as she eyes Dreamscape.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(CALMLY)  
Getting weak, Scapie? A shame. For you see, it is now over.  
  
  
Dreamer spins her Dreamstaff, before aiming it at   
Dreamscape. Her eyes are narrowed.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(STERN)  
Game Over, Dreamscape. Time to go back home. Back to the Realm of Dreams.  
  
  
Dreamscape blinks in horror and takes a step back.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SINKING FEELING)  
Noooo...  
  
  
The Rovers takes a hold of the Dreamstaff, as they stare at Dreamscape.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
Time to give up, Dreamscape. NOW.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(STERN)  
It's over, alright, bloke. NOW.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(MACHO)  
Yah. Time to go home where your tooshie belongs!!!  
  
  
Exile stares.  
  
  
EXILE  
(COLD)  
Your rain of terror is overski, Dreamscape. Time to go homeski...  
  
  
Exile eyes Blitz.  
  
  
EXILE  
(DISTURBED)  
And Blitz...Don't be weird boy.  
  
  
GRETA  
(SLIGHTLY PLEASED)  
Your Destructive Spree is over. And just in time for my shopping spree...  
  
  
Hubert, Alley, and Roller takes a hold on the   
Dreamstaff. They stare at Dreamscape.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(STERN)  
It's time to end the city's suffering. Say good bye.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(COLD)  
So long...AND NEVER COME BACK, NEVER!!!  
  
  
ROLLER  
(BLUNT)  
Say Dreamscape...It is your final chance to do so...  
  
  
Eldon, Harlem, and EF takes hold of the Dreamstaff.   
  
  
ELDON  
(STERN)  
So long...And DON'T COME BACK.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(STERN)  
Farewell, Dreamscape. And I hope you NEVER EVER come back!  
  
  
EF  
(COLD)  
See ya, Dreamscape...  
  
  
Skater frowns as she take a hold of the Dreamstaff.  
  
  
SKATER  
(COLD)  
Say good bye, Dreamscape.  
  
  
Dreamer closes her eyes, as the Dreamstaff starts   
to glow brightly. The Rovers, Hubert, Alley, Roller,   
and Skater also closes their eyes. Dreamscape stares   
uneasily.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(CHANTING)  
ON THE BEHALF OF THE GODDOGS AND WITH THE POWER OF   
THE DREAM PROTECTOR I BANISH YOU, DREAMSCAPE, TO   
THE REALM OF DREAMS!!!  
  
  
Dreamer frowns sternly, as a portal forms with Dreamer's words.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(STERN)  
Say so long, Dreamscape. As long as I exist, this WILL   
be the last time you'll be able to terrorize the world.  
  
  
Dreamscape grabs a hold of anything, but the force of   
the portal is pushing him towards the portal. He   
starts to scream frantically.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(SHOCKED)  
IS NOT HAPPENING! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, AGAIN!!! NOT AGAIN!!!  
  
  
Dreamscape screams as the portal starts to grow and   
the strength forces him closer to it.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(TERRIFIED)  
NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!!!  
  
  
Dreamscape falls into the portal and is swallowed   
up. The moment that happens, the portal closes.   
Everybody, except Dreamer releases their hold on   
the Dreamstaff, then Hunter looks at Dreamer.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(CONCERNED)  
Is it over?  
  
  
Dreamer hrms.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(BLUNT)  
Hold on...  
  
  
Dreamer closes her eyes. When she reopens them, she smiles.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(PLEASED)  
It is over. Dreamscape's back where he belong. Hopefully, for keeps.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Dimension of Dreams  
  
  
It is the same as before. A portal appears and Dreamscape   
tumbles out of it. The moment that happens, the portal   
closes. Dreamscape slowly stands up and looks around, frowning.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(ANGRY)  
I'm back...Back where I started...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
  
Dreamscape screams in frustration.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(VICIOUS)  
I HATE YOU, JOAN!!! I SWEAR, ONE DAY, I WILL KILL   
YOU!!! AND THAT'S A PROMISE!!!  
  
  
Dreamscape eyes a Dream Sprite.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(COLD)  
Don't say a thing, unless you don't really value your life. I need to rest.  
  
  
Dream Sprite opens his mouth, but a look from Dreamscape makes him shut it.  
  
  
DREAMSCAPE  
(ANNOYED)  
And before you tomorrow, we're gonna do same thing   
tomorrow...TRY TO DESTROY THE DREAM PROTECTOR!!!  
  
  
The theme from "Pinky & the Brain" starts to play   
as unseen singers sings, "They're Dreamscape,   
Dreamscape & the Sprite, Sprite, Sprite!!!" as the   
Dream Sprite wanders off with Dreamscape. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-End of Time  
  
  
It is same as before. Valiant is watching the   
pillars of light, frowning tightly along with   
Gabnid. Sophie steps out of the cabin, looking   
over at Valiant, and placing her left hand on   
Valiant's left shoulder.  
  
  
SOPHIE  
(CONCERNED)  
Valiant?  
  
  
Gabnid frowns uneasily.  
  
  
GABNID  
(WORRIED)  
What is it, Valiant?  
  
  
Valiant hrms thoughtfully.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(INFORMATIVE)  
All of Time is safe once more. Dreamscape is sent back   
into the Realm of Dreams, thanks to the Protector of   
the Dreams and the Road Rovers.  
  
  
Valiant smiles.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(LOVINGLY)  
We won, my dearest Sophie. We won.  
  
  
Sophie smiles as well.  
  
  
SOPHIE  
(PLEASED)  
That's good. Very good.  
  
  
Sophie hrms.  
  
  
SOPHIE  
(BLUNT)  
You better hurry it up, gentlemen. Dinner is ready to be served.  
  
  
Valiant and Gabnid nods as Sophie heads into the cabin.   
Valiant hrms as he looks at Gabnid.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(PLEASED)  
Isn't it nice that no matter how close we always come to   
losing it all, we win and send the baddie in question packing?  
  
  
Gabnid nods.  
  
  
GABNID  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah, it's good that at the end, we win, and win good.  
  
  
Gabnid runs towards the cottage.  
  
  
GABNID  
(SLY, WHILE RUNNING)  
With that said, your dinner is MINE! Nobody is as good as   
a cook as Sophie is! Let me at it!!!  
  
  
Valiant growls playfully.  
  
  
VALIANT  
(PLAYFUL)  
Not so fast, Gabnid! I like my supper!!!  
  
  
Valiant chases after Gabnid as the camera cuts to:  
  
  
Scene-Atlanta-Warehouse District  
  
  
It is the same as before. Hunter eyes Dreamer.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(URGENT)  
Are you sure Dreamscape is gone?  
  
  
Dreamer nods.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(SATISFIED)  
Good. We can go home now. Our work here is done.  
  
  
Skater smiles.  
  
  
SKATER  
(REMARKED)  
Good. Then, we can be turn back into normal once more!  
  
  
Dreamer nods.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(PLEASANT)  
Right.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(PLEASED)  
C'mon, sis, sooner we're changed back, sooner this   
very strange day will end.  
  
  
Dreamer and Skaters wanders back to the Sonic Rover. Colleen frowns.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(DISBELIEF)  
Hubert... You didn't tell them, did you?  
  
  
Hubert hesitates before shaking his head.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(ADMITTED)  
...No. I didn't.  
  
  
Hubert sighs.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(FRUSTRATED)  
How am I suppose to tell them that the life they   
had is basically over? Completely over?  
  
  
Blitz frowns.  
  
  
BLITZ  
(EXAPERATED)  
...I'm beginning of thinking about opening a school   
for humans turned Rovers just for these type of   
situations...  
  
  
Exile shrugs before looking at Hubert.  
  
  
EXILE  
(CURIOUS)  
What can we doski, professor?  
  
  
Hubert hrms.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(CONTEMPLATION)  
Well, we'll help in any way we can, if they ask for help.  
  
  
Alley nods.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(MATTER OF FACT)  
I don't think they really need to ask. We're willing to help   
in any way we can, right guys?  
  
  
Roller nods as well.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(BLUNT)  
Definitely. We'll help in any way we can. At all.  
  
  
GRETA  
(AGREEING)  
Like, for sure.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(SERIOUS)  
And that's 100% for sure.  
  
  
Hunter hrms.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PENSIVE)  
We also need someone to teach them. They did   
okay against Dreamscape being that they have   
the power to deal with him...But what about   
against Parvo? Ross Dole? The Eliminator?   
Demona? We need to help them learn and grow.  
  
  
The other Rovers smiles and nods.  
  
  
ROVERS  
(PLEASED, IN UNISON)  
We'll help them!  
  
  
EF nods.  
  
  
EF  
(BLUNT)  
Definitely.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(AGREEING)  
Yuppers.  
  
  
GRETA  
(AGREEING)  
You got it.  
  
  
Eldon nods.  
  
  
ELDON  
(AGREEING)  
Right.  
  
  
Eldon frowns thoughtfully as he looks over at Dreamer and Skater.  
  
  
ELDON  
(CONCERNED)  
I just hope they can handle this change to them...  
  
  
Hunter hrms.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
I think they're gonna do okay.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(AGREEING)  
Indubibly, my boy. Indubibly.  
  
  
Hunter sighs.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(UNEASY)  
I can't help but think it's our fault that they're   
like that now and forever for the rest of their lives...  
  
  
Hubert frowns.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(COMFORTING)  
It's okay, Hunter. They know it's not your   
fault. It's Dreamscape. Don't beat yourself   
over it.  
  
  
Hubert smiles.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(INSISTED)  
Besides, we've all survived this. Doesn't that count for something?  
  
  
Hunter nods and addresses all the Rovers as well   
as Eldon, EF, Harlem, Roller, Alley, and Hubert.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PROUD, LOUD)  
TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!  
  
  
All of the Rovers (which includes Eldon, Alley,   
EF, Hubert, Roller, and Harlem) howls in unison.   
Dreamer and Skater hears this, and looks at each   
other and shrugs, before joining in. After a couple   
of minutes, the howling stops, and Hubert looks at Hunter.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(QUESTIONING)  
Happy?  
  
  
Hunter nods and smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
Yeah. Let's go home, Rovers.  
  
  
The Rovers, Alley, Hubert, Roller, Eldon, EF,   
and Harlem heads off, following Dreamer and   
Skater. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds  
  
  
It is the same as before. The words, "Several hours   
later" appears on screen before fading away.  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control: Conference Room  
  
  
It is the same as before. The Rovers, Dreamer and   
Skater are sitting the chairs that are around the   
table. Hunter is standing and is telling Master   
what happened on the mission.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STRAIGHT FORWARD)  
...From there, a portal is formed and sucks Dreamscape into   
it. If it wasn't for the courage of these two, Dreamscape   
might've destroyed Atlanta.  
  
  
Master smiles.  
  
  
MASTER  
(PLEASANTLY SURPRISED)  
Impressive. You all did very well. I'm very proud of you all.  
  
  
Dreamer smiles at Master.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(PLEASED)  
No problem, Master.  
  
  
Skater smiles as well.  
  
  
SKATER  
(POLITELY)  
Now, if we get changed back, we'll be on our way.  
  
  
Hubert looks at a bit unsettled. He ahems and looks at Dreamer and Skater.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(UNCERTAINLY)  
Um, ladies, I have something to tell you both...  
  
  
Alley and Roller looks at one another.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(UNEASY, MUTTERED TO ROLLER)  
Uh-Oh...  
  
  
Roller frowns.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(WEARILY, WHISPERED TO ALLEY)  
It looks like the fur is about to hit the fan...  
  
  
Dreamer and Skater looks at Hubert.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(CONFUSED)  
What is it, Hubert?  
  
  
SKATER  
(ANXIOUS)  
...You CAN change us back...RIGHT?!?!  
  
  
Hubert sighs heavily.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(BEGRUDGINGLY)  
This is new territory for us. If you were   
transdogmafied with the watches, then we   
could change you back with no problems.   
This is different. If we send you two back   
through the transdogmafier, you could be   
changed into a bird, a moose, or heaven   
forbid...a cat. It may even kill you.  
  
  
Hubert frowns and looks at Dreamer and Skater.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(UNCOMFORTABLE)  
So, you can't become who you were before. I'm sorry, I   
wish I could do something but I can't. That form is   
probably yours...for life.  
  
  
Dreamer and Skater stares.  
  
  
DREAMER/SKATER  
(SHOCKED, IN UNISON)  
WHAT?!?!  
  
  
Hubert nods slowly.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(SAD)  
I'm sorry. I'm very sorry.  
  
  
Hubert hrms.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
I could make a message that would explain   
your disappearance to your family...one   
that is believable.  
  
  
Dreamer hangs her hands and sighs deeply, before looking at Hubert.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(SULLEN)  
There's no need for that, professor. No one will miss us...  
  
  
Skater nods slowly.  
  
  
SKATER  
(AGREEING, UNSETTLED)  
Yeah, no one will...  
  
  
Skater closes her eyes and clenches her hands into fists.  
  
  
SKATER  
(COLD)  
At least no one that's not in our immediate family...  
  
  
Colleen frowns.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(CONFUSED)  
What do you mean by that? Surely, your family must love you.  
  
  
Dreamer frowns, as she rubs her hair-like fur.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(REASONED)  
It is a long story, guys...And a painful one at that.  
  
  
By now, everyone attention is on Dreamer and Skater. Dreamer sighs.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(SOFTLY)  
It is like this...  
  
  
The screen wiggles as Dreamer talks. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Flashback: House: Living Room  
  
  
This is a typical living room. Joan and Candace are   
here, both are doing homework. They seem to be   
studying intently.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(VOICE OVER, REMEMBERING)  
Our dad was rich...vey rich. In fact, that was the only   
reason why his side of the family, and our mom's side   
of family were nice to us. But that all changed one day...  
  
  
From the door, a series of knocks is heard. Candace frowns   
as she looks up from her work.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(CONFUSED)  
I thought Mom and Dad weren't coming back from dinner until Nine or so...  
  
  
Joan shrugs.  
  
  
JOAN  
(UNCONCERNED)  
They probably forgot something. Like Dad forgetting his wallet.  
  
  
Joan gets up and moves towards the doorway.  
  
  
JOAN  
(INFORMATIVE)  
I'll get it.  
  
  
Candace nods, returning to her work.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(SLY)  
And if it's dad, tell him he left the wallet on the desk   
in his office. As usual.  
  
  
Joan nods as she reaches the door. She unlocks it before   
opening it. Cut to: Joan's POV, which shows four police   
officers. Joan blinks, as the camera returns to normal mode.  
  
  
JOAN  
(CONFUSED)  
Hello, may I help you?  
  
  
One of the police officers step forward.  
  
  
POLICEMAN #1  
(QUESTIONING)  
Is this the Copeland residence?  
  
  
Joan nods.  
  
  
JOAN  
(HONEST, POLITELY)  
Yes, but my parents are out....So, may I help you?  
  
  
Another Police Officer steps forward.  
  
  
POLICEMAN #2  
(BLUNT)  
Actually, it concerns your parents. They have been in a accident.  
  
  
Joan stares in shock.  
  
  
JOAN  
(SHOCKED, WORRIED)  
...What?! How are they?! Are they okay?!  
  
  
The last police officer step forward.  
  
  
POLICEMAN #3  
(STRAIGHT FORWARD)  
Your parents and the other person involved in the crash died instantly.  
  
  
POLICEMAN #3  
(DEPRESSED)  
I'm sorry.  
  
  
At this point in time, Candace steps forward. She stops at   
the sight of the police officers then looks at Joan.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(CONCERNED)  
...Sis, what's going on?  
  
  
Joan looks at Candace, tears threatening to fall.  
  
  
JOAN  
(NEAR TEARS)  
Candace...  
  
  
Joan looks away from Candace, tears falling unabatedly.  
  
  
JOAN  
(GRIEF, SOBBING)  
Mom and Dad aren't coming home...Ever again...  
  
  
Candace stares at Joan, who drop to her kness, weeping,   
before she stares at the police officers than at Joan,   
in horrifying realization.  
  
  
CANDACE  
(IN HORRIFYING REALIZATION)  
Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo...  
  
  
The Police officers stare in silent remorse as Joan   
and Candace weep. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Flashback: Multiple Scenes  
  
  
This scene is in a graveyard with Joan and Candace   
standing in front of a gravesite with a gravestone   
with a single word: "Copeland". There are several   
others with Joan and Candace, some with their head   
bowed, others are whispering excitedly to one   
another. Joan and Candace seems not to notice.  
  
  
SKATER  
(VOICE OVER, COLD, BITTER)  
The moment Dad and Mom died, it is like we never   
existed. All they ever cared about is getting at   
Dad's fortunes. And leaving us out in the cold.  
  
  
The scene changes to a office with both Joan and Candace working hard.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(VOICE OVER, BLUNT)  
Candace's right. Fortunately, we were of adult age,   
so we didn't get separated, and we work hard to keep   
both of us together.  
  
  
The scene changes into a living room, where Joan is   
reading a letter while Candace is typing something   
out on the computer.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(VOICE OVER, ALMOST PLEASED)  
And that's the way things has been ever since. Of which I'm glad.  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control: Conference Room  
  
  
It is the same as before. Dreamer sighs.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(FINISHING, UNSETTLED)  
That's why they wouldn't care what happen to us. They   
got what they always wanted. Us out of the picture.  
  
  
Skater nods.  
  
  
SKATER  
(AGREEING, COLD)  
Indeed. You can do whatever you want, but to them,   
it won't make a difference. If at all.  
  
  
Colleen frowns.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(ANGRY)  
Blimey. What were those blokes thinking?!  
  
  
Hunter frowns.  
  
HUNTER  
(GRIM, HONEST, KNOWINGLY)  
They weren't thinking, Colleen. All they saw was the money, that's all.  
  
  
Dreamer nods.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(GRIMLY, AGREEING)  
Exactly, Hunter. Exactly.  
  
  
Master hrms.  
  
  
MASTER  
(BLUNT)  
I can make you full Road Rovers cadets, if you   
wanted. Otherwise, there are cities out there   
with Cano and Felo Sapiens for you to live in.   
The choice is up to you.  
  
  
Master glances at Dreamer and Skater.  
  
  
MASTER  
(QUESTIONING)  
Do you accept?  
  
  
Skater hrms before looking at the Master.  
  
  
SKATER  
(BLUNT)  
I believe I can speak for my sister when I say...  
  
  
SKATER  
(PLEASED)  
That we accept your offer.  
  
  
Dreamer nods.  
  
DREAMER  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(GRATEFULLY)  
And thank you.  
  
  
Colleen smiles.  
  
  
COLLEEN  
(PLEASED)  
Don't worry, tho, guv. We shall be around to help   
you through the cadet process if necessary.  
  
  
Hubert nods.  
  
  
HUBERT  
(AGREEING)  
Indeed.  
  
  
Alley hrms.  
  
  
ALLEY  
(HONEST, GRIMLY SARCASTIC)  
Yeah, and I'll teach you all about medicine...and help   
fix you right up after Hunter "lands" the plane.  
  
  
Roller nods.  
  
  
ROLLER  
(HONEST)  
And we shall help you in any way we can.  
  
  
Blitz nods.  
  
BLITZ  
(MACHO)  
Yah. I shall even teach you how to be perfect like me,   
and how to bite tooshies like me.  
  
  
Exile eyes Blitz.  
  
  
EXILE  
(DISTURBED)  
Actually, I'm sure we really don't need twin weird girls.  
  
  
Shag mutters and nods. Greta nods as well.  
  
  
GRETA  
(HONEST)  
Just ask and we'll be there.  
  
  
Eldon hrms.  
  
  
ELDON  
(TRUTHFULLY)  
We'll help in any way we can. No need to ask.  
  
  
Harlem and EF nods.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah.  
  
  
EF  
(AGREEING)  
Definitely.  
  
  
Master smiles.  
  
  
MASTER  
(PLEASED)  
Then, welcome to Mission Control, cadets. Hunter, watch   
them for next couple of days until you feel like they   
can go solo.  
  
  
Hunter nods.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(STERN)  
Right. Joan, Candace, you're to follow my orders for   
the next couple of days, understood?  
  
  
Dreamer and Skater hrms before nodding.  
  
  
DREAMER/SKATER  
(HONEST, IN UNISON)  
You got it.  
  
  
Hunter smiles.  
  
  
HUNTER  
(PLEASED)  
Great.  
  
  
Master smiles and glances at all of the Rovers,   
including the newly made cadets.  
  
  
MASTER  
(INFORMATIVE)  
Good. Now, most of the Rovers assembled before you   
will be your instructors. Listen to them and learn   
from the lessons and you shall be a full fledged   
Rover in no time. And remember them. In our line of   
work, a lesson not learn could be the difference   
between success and failure...life and death.  
  
  
Master eyes Dreamer and Skater.  
  
  
MASTER  
(STERN)  
Understood?  
  
  
Dreamer and Skater nods. Eldon hrms thoughtfully.  
  
  
ELDON  
(MUTTERING TO HIMSELF)  
...Another piece of the puzzle...  
  
  
Harlem and EF glances at Eldon.  
  
  
HARLEM  
(INQUIRED)  
What do you mean by that, bro?  
  
  
Eldon shrugs uneasily. EF hrms.  
  
  
EF  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Whatever. Yet...Somehow...I'm getting a strange feeling   
that this is meant to happen. We're meant to met like this...  
  
  
Eldon and Harlem nods. Skater hrms before looking at Dreamer.  
  
  
SKATER  
(CAUTIOUS)  
Hey, Joan...?  
  
  
DREAMER  
(CURIOUS)  
Yeah, sis?  
  
  
SKATER  
(INFORMATIVE)  
We need secret identities or new names for our new lives...  
as much as I hate those guys we're related to, I rather not   
have Parvo or anybody else try to use them against us. Or   
take revenge on us through them.  
  
  
Dreamer hrms.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(MUSING)  
We'll think about that, later.  
  
  
Master smiles, pleased.  
  
  
MASTER  
(PLEASED)  
Once again, good job Rovers. You're all good good dogs...and humans.  
  
  
Master smiles.  
  
  
MASTER  
(STILL PLEASED)  
You're all dismissed.  
  
  
The Rovers, Dreamer, and Skater smiles.  
  
  
ROVERS  
(PLEASED, IN UNISON)  
THANK YOU, MASTER!!!  
  
  
The Rovers, as well as Dreamer and Skater leaves the room. CUT TO:  
  
  
Scene-Road Rover Mission Control: Hallway  
  
  
Dreamer and Skater can be seen walking down   
this hallway. They're carrying several books   
ranging from, "Zen and the art of being a Road   
Rover" to "Geography". Skater glances at Dreamer.   
  
  
SKATER  
(MUSING)  
Joan, I've been thinking...  
  
  
Dreamer frowns and eyes Skater.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(INTERESTED)  
What about?  
  
  
SKATER  
(BLUNT)  
About our new names.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(CONFUSED)  
What about them?  
  
  
SKATER  
(REMEMBERING)  
Well, I recalled you being called in High School by the   
name of "The Day Dreamer" mostly because most of the time   
your head seems to be in the clouds. With that in mind,   
and that of the Dream Protector powers, I think I have   
your new name. Ready?  
  
  
Dreamer nods slowly. Skater continues.  
  
  
SKATER  
(BLUNT)  
So I think taking all of that in stride, I think your   
new name should be Dreamer. What do you think?  
  
  
Dreamer hrms thoughtfully, before nodding.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(MUSING)  
I like it. All in all, it describes me to a T. It fits like a glove.  
  
  
Dreamer looks at Skater.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(CURIOUS)  
What about you, Candace?  
  
  
Skater smiles.  
  
  
SKATER  
(SLY)  
Well, considering I like Skating in it's many forms...  
from roller blading to inline skating...and of course,   
in it's roller rinks and such. Remember, sis?  
  
  
Dreamer frowns as she nods.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(REMEMBERING)  
Yeah. I remember. Considering I had to get you back home   
and in your room without Mom and Dad seeing otherwise they   
would've grounded both of us for sure. And the other time,   
where you need to get stitches.  
  
  
Skater "bahs".  
  
  
SKATER  
(ANNOYED)  
THAT was nothing but a scratch, sis. Sometimes you mother me  
more than mom ever did! Besides which, with that in mind,   
my name is now Skater.  
  
  
Dreamer hrms thoughtfully before nodding.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(AGREEING)  
That makes sense, considering you...  
  
  
SKATER  
(PLEASED)  
So, it's a agreement. Dreamer and Skater are our new names.  
  
  
Dreamer nods in agreement. Skater smiles before sighing.  
  
  
SKATER  
(QUESTIONING)  
So, sis, what do you think? Are we home?  
  
  
Dreamer hrms.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(REPEATING, THINKING OUT LOUD)  
Are we home?  
  
  
Dreamer nods slowly, thinking.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
Yes. There's a ambient around this place that   
just feel homey without really trying, you know?  
  
  
Skater nods.  
  
  
SKATER  
(AGREEING)  
Yeah. Same here.  
  
  
SKATER  
(MUSING)  
I dunno how but it's the Rovers, they make me feel like   
I was always a Rover. Like I was always one of them from   
Day one.  
  
  
Dreamer nods as well.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(TRUTHFULLY)  
Indeed. I felt the same way, too.  
  
  
Dreamer looks around, hrming.  
  
  
DREAMER  
(RELAXING, PLEASED)  
So, we're home. Finally.  
  
  
Skater hrms thoughtfully.  
  
  
SKATER  
(THOUGHTFUL)  
So, I guess this is a moving in of sorts. We're home...where we belong.  
  
  
Skater smiles, as they come up to two rooms, one   
labelled "Joan", the other "Candace".  
  
  
SKATER  
(PLEASED)  
Welcome home, sis. Welcome home.  
  
  
Skater and Dreamer enters their rooms. For a few seconds   
there was no movement to be seen, then Eldon steps out.   
He glances at Dreamer's and Skater's rooms, before smiling.  
  
  
ELDON  
(PLEASED, HONEST)  
Welcome home, ladies. Welcome home for good.  
  
  
Eldon moves onward as the camera cuts to:  
  
  
Scene-Plains  
  
  
This is a long plain, with trees being found   
being about. Several coyotes can be seen,   
some resting, others are playing. The camera   
zooms in on a tree, where a hunter lurks,   
watching the coyotes...  
  
  
CLAY  
(PLEASANT)  
This is nice. A nice and beautiful day, with my prey not too far away.  
  
  
CLAY  
(MALEVOLENT)  
Now smile for me, coyotie...and say DEATH.  
  
  
Another hunter next to Clay, places a hand on the barrel and   
push it down to the ground.  
  
  
ART  
(CALMLY)  
No. We wait for the word for the boss.  
  
  
Clay sighs.  
  
  
CLAY  
(ANNOYED)  
Why?!  
  
  
ART  
(STERN)  
Just because the boss said so. We wait.   
  
  
Clay grumbles dangerously.  
  
  
CLAY  
(SMIRKING)  
Aw, the boss isn't gonna miss one little coyote...  
  
  
Clay aims at a coyote and prepares to fire. Art   
scowls and snatches the rifle from Clay before   
he could squeeze the trigger. Clay eyes Art,   
frowning. Art hands the rifle back to Clay,   
eyes narrowed.  
  
  
ART  
(SCOLDING)  
NO. And I do mean NO.  
  
  
Clay grumbles lowly before he places the rifle   
over his shoulder (after unloading it that is).  
  
  
CLAY  
(IMPATIENT)  
Alright, Alright. I'll wait. But I don't see why   
we can't kill these critters now, and save some   
time.  
  
  
Wade sighs as he eyes Clay.  
  
WADE  
(ANNOYED)  
Because the boss doesn't own the land yet. And until   
he does, the forest rangers and various "good guys"   
organizations can come down around our ears   
interrupting the operation. The boss will not like   
that. At all.  
  
  
WADE  
(STERN)  
And that includes those accursed Rovers. That's WHY we need   
to wait. And we will WAIT, even if I had to tie you up.   
Understood?  
  
  
Clay nods.  
  
  
CLAY  
(EAGER)  
Perfectly. So, once the boss gets the deed, the game begins?  
  
  
Adrian nods slowly.  
  
  
ADRIAN  
(CALMLY)  
Yes. In fact...  
  
  
Adrian aims his rifle, and looks through the scope of   
the rifle. Through the scope, Adrian is sighting a   
coyote that has the same markings as Goldenrod does.   
Adrian lowers the rifle and glances at all of the other   
hunters.  
  
  
ADRIAN  
(DEADLY)  
Once the boss gets the deed, the Mynes coyote pack will   
soon be on the extinction list. For keeps.  
  
  
All of the hunter smirks dangerously, as the   
words, "To Be Continued" appears on the screen.  
  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
  
The Goddogs appears courtesy of George Aguirres.  
  
  
Alley appears courtesy of Becky Pittman.  
  
  
Stephanie Spam Collie appears courtesy of Steven Today.  
  
  
"Being with you, it's just one epiphany after another" - Hobbes 


End file.
